The Wailing Tree
by kuroipit
Summary: Four girls have been made sacrifices as goddesses in the past to stop an imbalance in the natural order. The incident had left the four to be reincarnated as humans currently, but now they are summoned by Zeus to help prevent the incident from reoccurring once more. As none of them like this, they must help the gods graduate. ApollonxOcxBalder, LokixOc, HadesxOc, and TsukitoxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own my original characters (Ocs) Ceresei Otani, Freya Eos, Ane Cia, and Fu Amarosa. I do not own anything of Kamigami no Asobi. Main pairings are ApollonxOCxBalder, LokixOc, HadesxOc, and TsukitoxOc.

 **+Falling into place+**

 _It was almost time for my high school graduation._

 _In a few weeks, I would no longer be a senior._

 _I was not sure what to do._

 _Everyone was busy with their futures._

 _New job, the first year in college, nothing interesting would happen._

 _Except for the day, I disappeared from the world._

"No way...how did I...?" A girl thought to herself as her eyes slowly open. The girl finds herself suspended in the air. Her arms, legs, and body were wrapped in vines. The girl's skirt was slightly riding up and her short sleeve black and white striped turtleneck shirt had a few tears in the fabric. The girl was in a daze as she had been unconscious for a short time. Her knee-length midnight blue hair with violet edges swayed back and forth. The girl's purple irises displayed behind a pair of brown plastic-framed glasses.

The eighteen-year-old girl had been suspended in the air for a bit of time. The vines tightened around the girl's body. Her light chocolate skin displayed a few scratches. "It's strange to have...what is this? A greenhouse?" The sound of a male's voice came closer. The sound of a door creaking open added with the sounds of footsteps. The young man stood in shock as he saw the girl unconscious in the air. "A girl? She's entangled...!" The male said as he hurries to free the girl. Once the girl was free, her body falls to the floor.

The male catches the girl in his arms. The wild vines slowly pull away and shrink in length. "She's not dead... Her heart is beating." The voice slowly brings the girl to open her eyes. The girl blinks a couple of times and stares at the blond-haired male in silence. Her purple irises met his emerald ones. The staring contest did not last long as the girl quickly sits up and pushes herself away. The girl became frightened seeing her clothes torn.

"Do not be afraid. You're free from the plants. I found you like that as well." The young man spoke. He looked concern for the girl. More so a stranger. "Who...Who are you?" The girl asks as she notices herself being somewhere that is unfamiliar, "Where am I? This is not my bedroom." The blond notices the girl's uneasiness and places his hand on her cheek to calm her.

"You are in the greenhouse of the school. My name is Apollon. Apollon Agana Belea. Can you stand?" Apollon introduces himself as his hand never left the girl's cheek. The girl hesitates to respond and looks at him, "It's Ceresei Otani. I think I can. Your name is Apollon Agana B... Your name is a damn mouthful. Okay, I'm in a damn greenhouse and you, er, saved me. If I recall, I was in my bedroom. Someone called out to me and I passed out." Ceresei tries to remember what had happened earlier that day.

The girl slowly stands up and looks down at her damaged clothes. Apollon stands up. "Sei-chan. I can help you. Let's go find my father." Apollon said as he held his hand out for Ceresei to take it. Ceresei was unsure whether to accept the gesture. "I'm fine. Just lead the way." She politely declines. Apollon has a disappointed expression on his face but then carries his cheerful attitude. He leads the way and Ceresei follows him from behind. Apollon and Ceresei walk along the various gardens of the Academy. Ceresei was hesitant as she kept her distance from the young man. He found her tied up in a greenhouse and he had given her a nickname.

This young man was too friendly. Ceresei could only stare at him as she walks behind him. Apollon had not noticed the girl staring at him as he continues to lead the way. The scenery was obviously beautiful, though. The various gardens and small courtyards made it all elegant and peaceful. Ceresei watched in awe until she had accidentally bumped into Apollon. Apollon had his eyes slightly narrow as he saw two men kneeling down in the gazebo.

The two men were kneeling down in front of a girl. The girl lays unconscious on the floor. Her wavy green hair was a mess and her glasses her tilted on her face. "It seems that you weren't the only person sent here," Apollon said. Ceresei was becoming a bit frustrated and she ran over to the small group of people. Ceresei looked at the men noticing something different about them while she needed to see if the girl was alive. "Another girl? Balder, what is this?" The redheaded male spoke. He watches Ceresei set the girl up to shake her.

The long-haired man shrugs his shoulders in confusion. Balder watches Ceresei as Apollon approaches him. "Loki-Loki, I found Sei-chan tied up in the greenhouse. Though, she does not know how she had gotten in the situation or even here." Apollon explains. Loki and Balder listen to him until the girl wakes up. "Apollon was on his way to lead me to where his father is since I want answers. As for an introduction, my name is Ceresei Otani." Ceresei explains as the girl looks at her in annoyance.

"What the hell is going on, who are you, and where am I?" The girl questions as she pushes herself away and frees herself from Ceresei's hold. The girl abruptly stands up and looks around in a panic. "This is not the archery club." She said. Ceresei sighs and shakes her head. Another girl came here. Balder, Loki, and Apollon watch the girls converse. Each one did not say a word. "So...you're Balder, and you are Loki," Ceresei spoke up to look at them. She was not sure whether to trust them or not. Ceresei was still wary of Apollon despite his cheery demeanor.

This was becoming suspicious. "Yes, Miss. Ceresei, was it?" Balder responds and gives Ceresei a warm smile. "Yeah." Ceresei nods then turn to the girl, "Your name?" The girl blinks for a moment and answers the question, "It's Fu, Fu Amarosa. Are you the only girl here? If so then this situation is becoming a sausage fest." Ceresei chuckles knowing what Fu had meant. Apollon, Balder, and Loki did not understand the joke. "Since you are not panicking anymore then let's get going. I have questions for this Zeus." Ceresei said as she stands up. Fu smiles and then looks at Loki and Balder.

"If you two are perverts then admit it so I can know the truth." Fu bluntly states. "Why would I touch you? You damn frog." Loki said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Hey, you two could be disgusting freaks or damn peeping Toms," Fu responds immediately. Loki's eyes widen in shock as he stares Fu down. "Like hell, you would want that to happen," Loki said with arrogance. "Please fire crotch. You got a pretty mouth to get smart with me." Fu spat back. Ceresei stood between Apollon and Balder as the two argue. She could not believe this was actually happening.

"Ah, Miss Ceresei, you look like you were in a fight." Balder points out that Ceresei's clothes were torn. Ceresei crosses her arms to hide the exposed skin that was displayed through the damaged shirt. "I am fine. The landing from this trip ruined my clothes." Ceresei said as she did not even know how this actually happened. "I am glad that you are well," Balder said with a genuine honesty. Ceresei was somewhat glad for the young man's kindness. "Loki-Loki has a rival now," Apollon says as he continues to watch the argument.

"Oh jeez. Come on, enough with the lovers' quarrel and let's get moving." Ceresei needed to stop them. Loki shoots a glare at Ceresei and Fu laughs. "Since Apollon's father knows what is actually going on, it is best to talk to him," Ceresei explains. "Fine. Apollon leads the way." Loki says with a sigh and gives into the reason. The group all-together agrees and begins to walk. Loki and Fu; however, continue to insult each other.

Once the group made it to the main building, Apollon sees a dark haired man standing a few feet away from a girl who was laying on the rug of the floor. She had appeared to be unconscious as well. Her long white hair gracefully surrounds her frame. The girl had light brown skin and a tattoo on her hand. "Uncle! What are you doing out here?" Apollon calls out to the quiet man. The young man turns around to see everyone coming closer. "I... found her here. This girl seems to be sleeping." He responds before he notices Ceresei. The current expression the man had on his features was ghostly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Ceresei questions in curiosity.

The man would not speak. Apollon casually places his hand on the man's shoulder, he smiles and chooses to introduce him. "This is my uncle, Hades," Apollon says. "Uncle? Hades? Oh hell, we are in some crap involving gods!" Fu said in disbelief. Ceresei became frantic as her eyes widen to the realization that this was real. Not a dream or a nightmare, it was all real. Ceresei, Fu, and now this new girl were trapped. "Fuck!" Ceresei quickly walks over to the sleeping girl and slaps the girl to wake her up. The girl immediately wakes up and sees herself surrounded by everyone.

Her crimson eyes met Ceresei's purple ones and she snaps out of her fear-like state. "Okay, who are you all and where am I?" The girl questions. Ceresei rolls her eyes and stands up. "Ceresei. Let's skip the repetitive questions and answers then you will find out soon." Ceresei was not in the mood to do this again. She helps the girl stand up. "My name is Ane Cia." The girl speaks as she takes Ceresei hand to stand up. Apollon then heads to the large double doors and everyone follows him to enter. Ane and Fu followed Ceresei close behind. It was all too surreal.

"Father! These girls have been found around the academy. Sei-chan wants to know why she and the others are here." Apollon said. Ceresei walks up to the man sitting on a throne. She glares at the older man. The girl did not back down even if she was confronting an actual god. "Why are we here? More so, how did we get here?" Ceresei questions Zeus. The blond man chuckles as he slowly stands from his throne.

"Four of you were summoned here. Since you young women have been in hibernation and reincarnated as humans, I suppose I can explain before you choose to panic. Each one of you is a goddess; however, you four had sacrificed yourselves to seal what has affected the natural order in the past." Zeus explains in a serious tone of voice. Everyone looks at the three girls in the room. "I think you must have been drunk. We are only human. Not incarnations of gods." Fu said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "And there are only three of us in this room."

"She is in my room." The purple-haired male said in a dull way. There were other people here. More to say, gods. "Tsukito, you left her there?" The blue haired male shouts in annoyance. "She was sleeping at a desk and I did not think that having her there would be a good idea, Takeru," Tsukito said not giving much of a reaction. "Well okay, shit. Tell us who we are supposed to be and how we can leave this place." Ceresei said breaking the awkward moment.

Zeus clears his throat and looks at Ceresei before he raises his staff. Beams of light surrounded each girl placing jewelry on their body. Ceresei had tear drop earrings, Fu had a necklace, and Ane wore a bracelet. "Ceres or I should properly address you as Demeter," Zeus said to Ceresei. He turns to Fu and Ane, "Amaterasu and Isis. The last girl is Idun. All of your potential abilities are locked as you must tell these men how to understand the human nature. If you can help them succeed then they shall graduate and you all can go on with your lives." "I call bull shit. How are we suppose to teach them?" Fu said as she was getting angry.

"You'll spend time with them." The dark skin man answers from the darkness. He slams a hand on the wall which catches everyone's attention. Ane shrieks in response. "Thoth will be your teacher for all the subjects. For now, everyone has a limiter and you will have school mates." Zeus allowed more beams of light to appear and strike the gods. A bunch of orbs of light float around the room. Those orbs soon form into people. "Well screw it, can I have a new set of clothes!? I don't need the entire school seeing me like this!" Ceresei shouts.

Ceresei, Fu, and Ane were given two dorm rooms to share. The dorm rooms were actually in the house the gods were occupying. Ceresei and Fu shared a room while Ane and the other girl shared the other room. Sharing rooms were not the problem, but living with a group of young men was the issue. Ceresei still had torn clothes on until Thoth guided her to the proper dorm rooms. "In a few days, the new school year will start. Take these days to explore around the academy and learn about the different areas." Thoth said as Ceresei, Fu, and Ane walks around the bedroom.

"Remind me to thank you for your services bellhop," Fu said and Thoth immediately slams his hand on the wall. Ane jumps in reaction but coughs it as if it did not affect her as much. "Stop making such loud noises. Please excuse us and leave." She said. Thoth removes his hand and leaves the room with no response. The girls could only feel discouraged about the current situation. They wanted to go home and live on with their lives.

Ceresei walks over to the closet and opens the door to find various clothes of different styles hanging on the racks along with different pairs of shoes. She found a clean set of clothes to wear for the rest of the day. "Since the jerks are giving us a few days to explore, why now check out the hot springs? Hot men to look at before the school semester begins. Also, it can relax us and we can get to know each other too." Fu suggests. Ceresei clenches the clean clothes she held in her hand and tries not to worry about the serious issue.

"Okay. Ane, can you please get the other girl? I know that we need to inform her about our situation." Ceresei gave in and turns to Ane. Ane nods and hurries to her dorm room. Ceresei grabs a two-piece bathing suit and a towel off the rack. The girls changed into their bathing suits and cover themselves with the towels. The two "new students" were able to find the small hot springs without being interrupted. Fu rested herself and sat in the water. Ceresei sat on the edge. She soon sees Ane and the new girl arrive.

The new girl had short brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was curly with the bangs and sideburns longer than the rest of her of hair. She also had natural brown skin. "This is Freya Eos." Ane introduces the shy girl. "Hey, name's Ceresei and this is Fu. Welcome to the ordeal we are stuck in." Ceresei said. Ane and Freya step into the water and sit down.

"We are incarnations of goddesses and now we have to help these gods. How the hell did this happen? I was sleeping in my room and there are an only a few weeks until graduation... damn! Why the hell must we be here!?" Ceresei was panicking. "If we can teach them then they can graduate and we can go home," Freya said. "That is the deal," Fu said with a tired expression. "Then let's complete the task. Since none of us can leave until they understand humans and all that." Ane said the only solution.

The four girls agree as their fellow classmates approach them. Apollon, Dionysus, Loki, Balder, and Tsukito quietly approach the girls. "Sei-chan. Are you and everyone else okay? What father had said must be worrying you." Apollon says showing great concern for the girl's well-being. Ceresei was going to answer until she saw the flushed expressions on Ane's and Freya's faces. Fu was the only one grinning like a child.

Ceresei turns around to see Apollon and the other gods conveniently covered in towels. "May we join you, ladies?" Dionysus asks as he has a smile on his face. Ceresei was about to protest but Fu stops her. "Please, join us." Fu insists. Ane and Freya glared at her knowing that the girl was a bit of a pervert. Loki snorts at the idea of spending time with the girls, specifically Fu. Balder places himself next to Ceresei and Apollon steps into the water to sit down. Tsukito takes a seat in the water and Loki does the same. "Damn. Fu is interested in starting trouble with Loki or just be a damn pervert." Ceresei thought as she saw the cheesy grin on Fu's face.

The woman was not in the mood. Especially for the perverted antics. "So, since you young ladies have to help us..why now start with all of us giving proper introductions," Dionysus said. "Alright. The name is Ceresei Otani. I am eighteen years old and I live in America. My hobbies are studying horticulture, writing, and reading. My life is annoying and nothing seems good for me. Even as this so-called reincarnation crap." Ceresei explains. Apollon shakes his head as he felt bad for dragging the girls into this.

Even though it was not his doing. He could only see a dead expression in Ceresei's eyes. "It's my turn." Fu says as she raises her hand, "My name is Fu Amarosa. I'm also eighteen years old and I am from Italy. My hobbies are reading books, cooking, and taking care of animals. Aside from stirring up pranks." "Well all of us are gods of different origins. Though seeing you girls come from different parts of the world...I would not think that would exist." Dionysus said coolly.

"Well, we do continue to live on. We just dress differently." Ane said. Loki rolls his eyes, "Since you opened your mouth introduce yourself." Ane gasps in nervousness. She takes a soft breath and begins to speak, "I am Ane Cia. I am seventeen years old and I live in Japan. I like swimming, playing video games, and that's about it...?" Balder politely smiles and nods. Freya clears her throat and speaks as well, "My name is Freya Eos. I am seventeen years old and I live in England. My hobbies are photography, baking desserts, drawing, and traveling. Nothing else really..."

Apollon cheerfully grins as he was learning something new about each girl. Balder notices Ceresei staring at the light scratches on her legs and hands. "Please, Miss Ceresei, do not fret. I do not need you to feel as if it gets worse." Balder said as he places a hand on Ceresei's shoulder. Ceresei looks at Balder. Her eyes met his. The girl felt a calmness radiating from this god. "I must say you are cute. You aren't staring at me with admiration." Balder said which threw Ceresei off guard.

Ceresei blinks and scoffs, trying to ignore the compliment or comment. "You are no different from me except your status as a god. Besides, you all need to put on some clothes." Ceresei stated. Loki laughs and splashes some water on the girl. "Some little girl you are. Dislike the comment being considered cute." He teases. Fu splashes water on Loki. The red-head growls as he felt his hair get drenched. He then turns his attention to Fu. "Come on fire crotch." Fu taunts.

Tsukito silently stares at the moon's reflection in the water. "Hey..." Freya softly speaks to get Tsukito's attention. The god of the moon was quiet. He looks at Freya, who had felt nervous around everyone since she woke up. "Yes?" Tsukito responds. "May I know your name? I would like to thank you for helping me." Freya said. Tsukito turns his eyes back to the water. "It's Tsukito. I did not want to leave you alone." He gave his reason.

"Oh, thank you Tsukito. I suppose I should be aware of my surroundings." Freya said. Ceresei sighs as she was not in the mood to be doing this. Zeus had placed the girls in a predicament. She knew the only way to escape was to teach the gods. In the end, each girl had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**+An Awkward Night+**

It was the middle of the night and Fu had gathered the girls to explore the school. The curious girl snuck out of the dorms with the others following behind. Ceresei was not going to let Fu get everyone in trouble. The academy was empty and the gods were sleeping in the respective rooms. Everywhere else was empty. The classrooms, club rooms, courtyards, everything was empty of students. Fu leads the way through the cafeteria and tries to find anything suspicious. Freya and Ane walk around the lunch tables and seats to look at the furniture.

"So, the students...other than the gods are spirits. This is going to be weird. Do they even belong to anyone? What if that person is already dead?" Ane questions as she wondered about the other students existing. Freya quietly sits on a chair. All the girls were wearing their pajamas. Ceresei had a pair of violet silk shorts and a silver and violet striped tank top. Ane had red pajama pants on with a pink tank top. Freya wore a long blue sleeveless nightgown. Fu was wearing a dark green t-shirt and matching shorts. "I swear...Our first night here and you want to snoop around." Ceresei spoke as she observes the outside.

She was the lookout as Fu was snooping around. "So you decided to join me anyway, easier than being around naked men," Fu said as she places her hands on her hips. Ceresei scoffs and looks down the hallway. "Excusing that, we should find out this Wailing tree shit. He did say that we are incarnations of the four who sacrificed themselves to stop a damn tree." She said. Ane, Freya, and Fu immediately head out the cafeteria to look for the library.

The moon shined through the large windows into the hallway. The sky displayed the stars and a few clouds. The hallways were decorated formally. Each door and double door were tall. "Who do you consider attractive?" Fu cut the silence of the group by asking a question. Ane and Freya choked and Ceresei sighs in annoyance. "What? The gods aren't ugly. Nice chests and nice-" Fu teases, but Ceresei cuts her off. "No penis talk, please. Hell, you and Loki give each other shit and I am always a damn witness." Ceresei answers.

"Tsukito is cute." Freya gave her opinion. Fu snorts out a laugh as the four girls were casually having a conversation. "You like a good, aha," Fu says with a snicker. "I just said he was cute. Don't twist my words." Freya puffs her cheeks and looks away in irritation. "Change the subject," Ceresei demands. "Oh come on, you must think one of them is hot." Fu pressed deeper into the conversation.

Ceresei rolls her eyes and shakes her head. The girl was not even interested in anyone to let alone the gods. Ceresei was a human as far as she knew. "None, Gods are meant to be perfect. Remember what our job is, teach them then leave." Ceresei spoke in a stern tone of voice. Fu frowns in disappointment. "You are no fun. I bet you think someone is hot." Fu said as she folds her hands behind her head. "At least we know who the most perverted one is in the group." Ane comments.

She has a smile on her face. Freya chuckles at the comment until Ceresei stops in front of the double doors that lead to the library. "That was fast," Fu said and Ceresei takes a hold of the door knob. She opens the door and the other girls head inside. Ceresei steps inside and closes the door behind her. "How the heck are we going to find anything in here? I can't see crap." Ane speaks aloud and the library was suddenly filled with small floating glows of light. The glowing balls floated everywhere in the large library making it look enchanted in a way.

"Now we can see," Freya answers the question. Ceresei and Freya take the stairs that lead to the second floor of the room. "We will look around down here," Fu spoke as she and Ane walk around to take a look at the books on the bookshelf. Ceresei and Freya try looking for the books based on mythology.

"Shit...We will be in here all night by trying to find out anything." Ceresei said as she walked along the nonfiction section. Freya was standing next to the books in the folklore section. "I'm not an avid reader...not at all," Fu said as she was going through the history books. "I can see what you mean, this place is huge," Ane said as she was reading a book until something clung to her hand. The girl screams in reaction and falls on her back.

Ceresei and Freya hurry down the stairs to figure out what just happened. Fu pulls what seems to be a rag doll from Ane's hand. The rag doll dangles from Fu's grip. Ane was in a bit of shock as her body was shaking. "It's a stupid toy," Fu states and looks at the doll carefully. "I do not think so! It grabbed my hand!" Ane almost shouts. Ceresei and Freya approach the girls. "So, is that it?" Ceresei asks not surprised to see a doll lying around. Ceresei shrugs her shoulders and turns around.

Before she could take a step forward, the doll flings itself to cling on Ceresei's back. Ceresei huffs in frustration and tries to shake the doll off her body. "Grab it before I set in on fire damn it!" She almost shouts as the doll does not let go. Freya and Fu were doing their best trying to keep Ceresei calm and get a hold of the doll. "Don't burn me Cee-chan!" The doll yells in fear. Everyone stops for a quick moment and the doll dropped to the floor. The doll stands up and faces the girls.

Ceresei was confused. "You!" The doll points to Ceresei using his handless arm. "Zeus made me help you, F, Frey, and Cia-chan." The doll explains itself. Ane wanted to pass out. A doll just started talking and no one was controlling it. "Okay, we get it." Ceresei gave up. "It stays in your room," Fu said. "We share the room you jerk," Ceresei said. "He'll sleep in your bed," Fu added. Freya gently picks the doll up. "It is cute. Do you have a name?" She asks. "It's Melissa." The doll answers.

As Melissa was about to speak, the library doors open. "Sei-san, are you in here?" Apollon calls out to Ceresei as he steps inside. Hades follows his nephew from behind. The god of the underworld was quiet. "Do you gods even sleep? And you are a loud one." Fu responds sarcastically. Apollon and Hades approach the girls. Hades, however, keeps his distance. "I heard someone scream while I was watching the stars," Hades explains.

"And none of you were in your rooms so I was worried," Apollon explains the rest. "Ane screamed and everything is fine now," Ceresei said. She felt herself getting drowsy and yawns, "We should get going before Thoth wakes up." Apollon still had a worried expression as he looks at her. Ceresei looks back at him and her eyes averted somewhere else. Her face was heated and she did not want the awkward moment. This girl disliked people staring at her.

"Sei-san, please let us escort you and the others back to the dorms," Apollon said. If Ceresei refused she would feel odd and bad. The god of the Sun was only trying to help. "Sure..." Ceresei said. Apollon smiles gently and takes Ceresei by the hand. Ane stands up and looks at Hades who just stood there in silence. Ceresei was forced to keep up with Apollon while Freya and Fu follow them. Ane and Hades do the same. In the end, Hades stayed a number of feet away from the girls.

"Hey. You don't have to be like that. None of us bite." Fu said as she looks back at Hades. "She does!" The rest of the girls say in unison. Hades remains silent for a moment. "I don't want to bring you misfortune." He says. "I doubt you can bring misfortune. Dang it Apollon, let me go!" Ceresei tries to pry herself away from Apollon's grip. In truth, Hades did not want to be near Ceresei.

The girl as a goddess from the past made him wary of her presence. Though finding Ane first made him slightly uncomfortable. The girl did not wander into death nor seem afraid of him. He expected Ane to fear him. Not this. "Uncle, these human girls are nice. They don't mind you at all." Apollon spoke cheerfully. His smile made Ceresei irritated even more as the God of the Sun never released her. Hades did not say anything and he kept his peace.

"Damn you, let me go!" Ceresei almost shouts. Her voice echoes in the hall. The group stopped walking until the echoes had ended. Fu and Freya sigh in nervousness. They hoped Thoth would not show up. Ceresei was able to snatch her hand free. "Before we continue heading back, do either of you know what this Wailing tree story is about?" Freya asks. Apollon looks at his uncle. Hades was older than him technically.

"The God of Destruction had created a tree to rid the world of the humans. This tree was also a barrier to protect the god himself. Demeter was the one who chose to take on this task. In response to stopping the tree from growing, she had sealed herself to it. Soon enough the tree was freed by the god and Demeter sacrificed herself with the help of the other goddesses to destroy it." Hades tells the story, "There is more to it, but Zeus can tell you the rest." Apollon did not like to hear what happened that day. He did not want any of the girls to die. Everyone looks at Ceresei in silence. She scoffs. "I am not going to die." She assured them all.

"But what if this story is true and this so-called tree appears?" Freya questions as she holds Melissa close to her. The thought of everyone choosing suicide was dreadful. "If the stupid tree appears then we will destroy it another way. I am not dying for some pathetic plant." Fu said with a grin on her face. Fu raises a fist in the air displaying a sense of determination. Apollon agrees with his cheerfulness. "It is more complicated than you think..." Hades said. "I don't think you can stop them..." Ane said with a nervous chuckle.

"You all are loud," Takeru said. He and Tsukito were walking down the hallway in silence. They were also wearing pajamas. "First screaming then shouting, we are a mess." Fu, with a laugh, jokes.

"Hey! When crap clings on you in the dark and you can't see it gets worse." Ane speaks feeling embarrassed. Ceresei shakes her head. She would not say that Apollon was holding her hand a few minutes ago.

"Don't you humans sleep?" Takeru questioned. He was not amused with the banter. "We wanted to explore the academy," Fu answered. "You mean sneak around. It's late and we need rest." Tsukito calmly said. "W-We do have permission to look around...I slept most of the day already. I wanted to look even though it is late." Freya said as she walks over to Tsukito. She was not fibbing. Takeru gives Freya a tired expression. These girls were just a nuisance to him and the situation.

Freya did not even seem to be a threat and she was a fellow god. The girl appeared to be the most fragile out of the four. "If you don't want to get spooked by Thoth then we all should head to sleep." Takeru states. Ceresei nods in agreement. "Let's hurry. I don't need to fight anyone." She yawns.

Everyone returned to their respective rooms. Ceresei, however, sat outside on the balcony. Fu was sleeping in her bed. Ceresei needed some time alone. She could not believe what she was going through. "She killed herself...no. It was me who did it in the past." Ceresei said as she watches the stars. The story had a darker side to it. What Hades had said made Ceresei think about a lot of things. She needed to make sure the gods graduated and none of the girls died. "I cannot believe this bull..." She refused to accept it. She was a girl who was about to graduate high school and now, she was an incarnation of a goddess. Life was becoming far-fetched.

"Miss Ceresei, why are you up so late?" A voice spoke from somewhere. Ceresei looks around to see where the voice was coming from. "Who-" Ceresei questions the voice until she saw Balder standing on the balcony outside his room to the left of her. He had a gentle smile on his face as he waved to her. Ceresei walks over to him without getting loud. "I can't sleep now. You are the second person to ask me that tonight too." Ceresei answers.

"Well, you are human. We see you either awake or asleep. Even if some of us are not one to associate with humans as often compared to others." Balder explains. Ceresei rolls her eyes knowing that he was right. "Makes sense. Which god are you?" Ceresei said. "The God of Light." Balder answers. He was not sure if Ceresei wanted to know more. This god was surprised that none of the girls immediately worshiped him. It was possibly due to their godship, but they all were humans. None of the girls tried getting his attention. "So...it's you, Loki, and..." Ceresei tries to remember who else was with him. "Thor." Balder finishes. "Right." Ceresei nods.

"You were speaking to yourself earlier and you had a solemn expression. You mentioned about killing yourself as well." Balder gave his reason for talking to her. "The goddess killed herself to stop the tree and I told myself that I am not going to do the same," Ceresei said. Balder wanted to tell Ceresei that he would not want anything to happen to her. The girl was a unique one. Balder reaches out to touch Ceresei's hand, but the young man leans over too far and he falls over the rail. "Shit!" Ceresei did not think about anything and dove down to catch him.

Balder sees Ceresei falling towards him and he reaches out to take her hand. Ceresei takes a hold of his hand and she pulls Balder in her arms. The couple landed in the bushes. Balder was not hurt, but Ceresei was lying under him. The rose bushes did not leave her unscathed. Only scratches were the result. "Miss Ceresei!" Balder stares at the unconscious girl. He was on top of her and his body was pressed against hers. The God of Light quickly moves off of her and carefully picks her up bridal-style.

Ceresei was slightly entangled in the vines. The thorns did not pierce her skin. Balder carries Ceresei to his room. He places her on his bed and heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth. The scratches on Ceresei's body fade away slowly. Balder walks back into the room and he wipes the blood off her legs, arms, and neck. He had carefully removed the vines and then taps Ceresei on the cheek to wake her up.

Ceresei opens her eyes and sees Balder looking at her. "Ow.." She murmurs as she sits up. Ceresei glances at the vines and her legs. No signs of her body were heavily damaged at all. She could have sworn that she would get tangled and scarred up by the rose bushes. "I'm sorry. You got hurt for saving me. And yet, nothing can harm except for mistletoe." Balder said. Ceresei laughs in a sarcastic manner. "And I dived down to save you and I got hurt in the process."

"Your body is okay. It must be because of your relationship to nature, but thank you for saving me." Balder said as he takes a hold of Ceresei's hands in his. "I was not thinking, but I did not want you getting hurt by a fall," Ceresei explains. She may have been the most intimidating out of the four girls, but she had a genuine side. Balder smiles and he holds her hands tight. He saw her as an interesting one. "I will do my best to not get hurt." He promises, but the moment was short-lived.

Loki had stepped into the room and upon seeing Ceresei, he glares at her in silence. The sight of Balder holding hands with Ceresei made him angry. "It's late, you two should be sleeping," Loki said. His tone of voice was not pleasant. Balder releases Ceresei's hands and Ceresei stands up. "Thank you, Balder. I can walk to my room." Ceresei said politely and she leaves the two alone. Loki's glare does not fade as Ceresei walks past him. He did not like any of the girls, even if they were fellow gods.

"I don't trust her. You shouldn't get close to any of them." Loki spoke. Balder was disappointed in his friend's behavior. He wanted to get to know the girls, though he mostly wanted to know about Ceresei.


	3. Chapter 3

**+The Day before Class+**

It was noon. All the girls slept in late due to last night's adventures. Ane was the first to wake up and she wanders around the dorm rooms to figure out where everyone was. The girl's stomach was grumbling as she walking around trying to find a kitchen. The girl needed to eat. The bright sun was shining through and the weather was warm. "Man..." Ane yawns as she walks around the first floor. It was the day before the school year started.

"Damn it Loki! I am not playing around!" Takeru shouts as he ran out of his bedroom; his face covered in crude drawings. The blue haired male ran without paying much attention that he crashes into Ane. Ane fell along with Takeru. "Ow..." She said as she slowly sits up. Takeru grunts in frustration and he quickly stands up. "Tch. I overslept and now I deal with you." He says as he looks down at Ane. Freya, who had learned about each god, found Ane and Takeru. The quiet girl approaches them.

She held a few books in her arms. "Ane. Takeru. Are you two okay?" Freya asks. Takeru glares at the girl. "What do you think? Bastard drew on my face!" Takeru said as Ane stands up. Freya steps closer to see the drawings that marked Takeru's face. Freya tried her best not to laugh. Ane gets a closer look and chuckles. "You need to clean it off before getting your revenge. Where is the kitchen? I am starving." Ane said as she heard her stomach grumble again. Freya hears the sound and she looks at Ane.

"A kitchen? Here? And you girls can cook?" Takeru said in disbelief. Ane fixes her pajamas and places her hands on her hips. "Let me guess. You came here before us and did not find the kitchen?" Ane said bluntly. Takeru narrows his eyes in a dull way. "We are Gods. We do not need to eat." He simply states the obvious. "But humans do. Freya, please bring me to the kitchen." Ane said knowing that she would soon pass out if she was not fed. Freya smiles and leads the way leaving Takeru alone. He watches the girls walk away. "They are annoying..." He said.

As Freya led Ane to the kitchen, Ane had noticed the girl holding a stack of books in her arms. All of the books were about different mythologies. "This academy is different from my high school. And, the library is much larger." Freya began the conversation. "Are you a bookworm?" Ane asks as she smiles. Freya puffs her cheeks in embarrassment. "I enjoy reading various genres." She said trying to not get flustered.

"It's not a bad thing," Ane said hoping that Freya would not get angry with her. Freya glances at the books for a moment. "We all should learn about the gods and try to get along with them. Or the darkness will come back." Freya said as her expression became grim. Ane did not hear what Freya had said. The girl's grim expression made her worry. "Freya?" Ane says the girl's name. Freya snaps out of her grim daze and Freya looks at Ane. "I-I'm okay," Freya said.

"You know it's funny...None of us have ever met before and we are behaving like we are close friends. That Zeus put us here. Maybe we are important." Ane said as the girls stared ahead of their direction. This whole situation was too believable. "We are supposed to be goddesses, right? Then let's do our best." Freya said in confidence. Ane nods. The girls soon approach a dark skin boy. He had cat ear-like style as part of his hair. "Who in the...?" Ane questions as the boy turn to them.

Freya stands stiff as the boy stares at them. "He has to be another god. No way that he is a human." Freya nervously speaks. Ane slowly walks forward as she sensed a familiar feeling coming from him. She was not sure, but the feeling was peculiar. The boy sniffs the air for a moment before he decides to run towards the girls. "Forget this!" Ane runs away and Freya follows her.

Ceresei opens her eyes to the sounds of screaming and shouting. She laid in her bed, but the person she first saw was Apollon. Ceresei screams and immediately jumps out of the bed. Fu quickly sits up to open her eyes. She could not see until she grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand. Placing her glasses on properly, Fu became irritated. "Why? Why are you here? I...no, you need to get out!" Ceresei breathes as she crawls back into her bed. Apollon did not flinch or change from cheerful demeanor. He gives a gentle smile and places his hand on Ceresei's cheek. Ceresei flinches to the blonde's touch.

"You are cold," Apollon said as he became concerned. Fu gets out of her bed and approaches Apollon from behind. In a mischievous mood, Fu shoves Apollon to fall on top of Ceresei. "You enjoy touching her face so much then you should enjoy touching her breasts. Not that she has big cups." Fu said and then leaves the room. Apollon's face pressed against Ceresei's chest and his hands accidentally grabbed her breast and the bed. "I will kick her ass," Ceresei mutters as she shoves Apollon off of her. Apollon lands on the floor. He grunts in pain as his head hit the carpet.

Ceresei glares at Apollon until she had noticed him wince in pain. The girl gets out of bed then holds her hand out for him to take it. Apollon takes Ceresei's hand and she helps him stand up. "I'm sorry Sei-san. I came to wake you up, but you looked like you were having a nightmare." Apollon explains himself. Ceresei scratches her head and sighs. "I slept fine." She said coolly. "That's good. Oh, Ne-Ne and Frey-chan are in the kitchen. After Thoth had caught Anubis chasing them, the girls started cooking." Apollon said.

Ceresei lets out another sigh. She was going to be tired all day. "Please lead me to the kitchen..." Ceresei said. "Okay." Apollon smiles and he exits the bedroom.

When Apollon and Ceresei finally reached the kitchen, they saw Ane, Fu, and Freya cooking breakfast. Freya was baking chocolate chip and banana nut muffins. Ane was handling the bacon, sausages, and eggs. Fu was making waffles. "So, did you enjoy the god's touch?" Fu asked in a teasing manner. "Go to hell! I did NOT need that! I'm going to make some damn pancakes..." Ceresei mutters the last sentence and she heads over to the counter to grab the ingredients.

"Sei-san, you know how to cook?" Apollon questions as he watches the Ceresei mix the pancake batter. Ceresei nods. "I'm not that great. I only know the basic stuff." She explains as the blond male watches her. "None of us ever had to make our own food. It's fascinating to see what you humans do to make a living. We do not have to eat to survive." Apollon said. Fu turns her attention to him. "You gods must live a boring life. I bet your father spoiled you rotten. Humans like us suffer so easily." Fu said.

Balder, Thor, and Loki enter the kitchen. Balder sniffs the air as the smell of meat caught his attention. The sight of the girls cooking added on to his interest."They seem somewhat diligent with their skills." Thor spoke. "The aroma smells wonderful! I am glad to have caught the faint smell. Oh Miss Ceresei, good morning. I hope you can rest well. Did your wounds heal up?" Balder says as he waves to Ceresei. Loki quickly shoots a glare at Ceresei.

Ceresei stops stirring the pancake batter to look at Balder. "Yeah. They were just scratches. I'm fine." Ceresei said. "Wait, did something happen last night?" Loki questions Balder. Balder turns to Loki and answers him, "I fell over the balcony and Miss Ceresei leaped off hers to save me. She caught me and we landed in the bushes. So, as gratitude, I cleaned her up." Balder explains the situation. Everyone looks at Balder then Ceresei. Ceresei rolls her eyes and goes back to stirring the batter.

"Sei-san, you didn't get hurt did you?" Apollon asked. "I landed on the thorns. I am fine." Ceresei said. "You girls need some help?" Thor asks. Fu laughs as she did not expect the gods to know how to cook. More of them even trying. "Sure. We'll make sure you guys don't harm yourselves over this." Fu said. "I think we can handle something trivial," Loki said in confidence as the gods decided to help them. Thor was helping Freya bake; Loki was cooking more meat to outshine Fu, and Balder and Apollon were making pancakes and waffles under Ceresei's guidance.

Everyone was doing fine until Balder trips causing the leftover batter to spill and land on Ane. The other problem was Ceresei trying to catch him, but the result ended up with her being on top of Balder. Loki was once again mad and Fu was grinning mischievously. Apollon and Freya were in shock. The moment did not last long and breakfast was now ready.

Everyone began to fill their plates and eat the food. "This is pretty good." Balder compliments before placing another piece of bacon in his mouth. Fu chews on her sausage link and sees Loki picking at the food on his plate. "It's not poisonous and since your pal likes it then you should too," Fu said. Loki glares at the girl and surprised by her being somewhat nice. He still did not trust her, though. After glancing at Balder and Thor seeing them eat, Loki takes a bit out of his muffin. "This doesn't seem so bad," Freya spoke softly catching Thor's attention.

"Yes. It seems that majority of us can get along here. I do hope Loki can warm up to you girls. He is pretty protective of us." Thor spoke. "Before you guys came here...did something happen? I still wonder why we must help you. I'm just a human." Freya said looking up at Thor. Thor looks at Freya. He could tell she was concerned. This girl was the most innocent of them all. "You can help prevent an incident from occurring. I can only say that." Thor states. Freya nods accepting his answer and she goes back to eating. "Thank you. I'm just scared of the possibilities..." Freya admits. "I understand. But with everyone here, you will be fine." Thor assures her.

Tsukito and Takeru enter the kitchen. "Someone could have told us there was food prepared in here," Takeru said in agitation as he did not have anything on his face now. "Yeah, we aren't the help." Fu comments. Tsukito walks around to see everything in the kitchen. Takeru approaches Ane and he clears his throat to speak, "May I eat some of the food? Also, I apologize for earlier." Ane knew Takeru was hesitant. She gives him a small smile and hands him a clean empty plate. "Join us." She said. Takeru was surprised by Ane's acceptance.

Takeru politely takes the plate and nods. He had talked with Tsukito earlier about the girls being here. Takeru begins to fill his plate with food. "Takeru, you can speak. I'm not that cruel." Ane jokes. Takeru gives the girl a sigh. Tsukito stares at the food on the table. Freya taps the purple haired male on the shoulder. Tsukito turns around to face her. "Here. You should get some food before it gets cold." Freya said with a smile on her face.

Later that day, Ane was in the library. She had read a couple of books about mythology. She needed to learn about her new fellow students. The library was silent and no one else was around. That was until the door open. Ane gasps and turns around to see Hades standing in silence and surprise. He did not expect anyone to be in here. "I should leave," Hades said before he turns around to leave. "Wait, you...shouldn't go without your food," Ane said which made Hades sigh.

His nephew mentioned the girl's cooked breakfast for everyone. The god sighs and chooses not to leave. He closes the door and decides to stand in front of it. He turns around to face Ane. "You aren't the socializing type, are you? Ceresei said that you gave her a frightened look." Ane spoke as she continues to read the book. Hades was quiet. He did not expect to hear Ane say such things. "Demeter and I were siblings even after her sacrifice. When her soul fell I saw the ties created guide her through the darkness. She told me not to save her." Hades said.

The last memory he had of his sister was the smile she had on her face before her soul fell. Zeus was furious and the others cried over her death. The goddess left her corpse to reunite with Gaia. "You are the god of the underworld and you blame yourself. Hades, you are too worried. Ceresei said that none of us will die." Ane said as she flipped a page over. Hades looks as he was shocked to know this. Ane closes the books and points to the plate of food that rested on the table.

Hades hesitates to step closer until Ane sighs. "You can sit at the table. I'm not as feisty as Ceresei or Fu. I can actually be a polite person." Ane said. "If I come any closer you will end up in misery," Hades warns her. "If you don't eat your breakfast then you might starve." Ane retorts. The two were at an impasse. Hades slowly walks to the table and pulls the chair out to sit down. He looks at Ane and she hands him the plate of food.

Hades politely takes the plate and stares at his food. The god was a bit confused. "It's not poison. It's a muffin, mixed fruit, and crepes." Ane said as she points to each item on his plate. "You...humans eat differently compared to back then," Hades spoke and Ane hands him the fork, spoon, and knife. He looks at her.

"You should recognize these utensils. I know you probably used something similar." Ane grins. Hades nods and takes the silverware. He looks down at his food then begins to dig in. He takes a piece of a strawberry and places it into his mouth. He chews with his mouth closed. After swallowing his food, Hades nods in silence. Ane goes back to reading her book.

"So, you move this...then do this." Freya was teaching the two other girls how to dance. She was in a good mood and Ceresei along with Fu could not refuse this opportunity. The girls were alone and they had nothing else to do that day. Fu sat down in the grass in enjoyment as she watches Freya teach Ceresei how to dance. It was beautiful outside as the breeze was cool. Freya's long hair flowed with the wind as she fastens her pace.

Ceresei was trying to match the other girls' movements. She was having a bit of trouble with learning something she was not comfortable doing in public. The girl had an introverted side. "Damn...this is work." Ceresei breathes in exhaustion as she continues to move her feet, arms, and hands. "It isn't easy," Freya said. Fu laughs and grins, "You are not fit, huh?"

Dionysus and Apollon watch the girls from the balcony of the dorm room. Loki, Balder, and Thor notice the girls' activity from the courtyard. Takeru and Tsukito watch the girls from their room. "Okay, I'm joining. You need a third person to make this more interesting." Fu gets up and Freya begins to teach her and Ceresei how to dance.

"They may be strangers, but they do get along well each other," Zeus said to Thoth. Thoth had his back pressed against the wall. His arms crossed. He has his eyes closed. "They don't have memories of their past lives. Not that it is even possible for their god forms to activate due to being human. The one who may be troublesome is Ceresei. She is possible to act as the sacrifice." Thoth spoke. "Apollon does not want that to happen. He will not allow any of them to die." Zeus smiles. "He seems quite attached to the humans..." Thoth sighs.

Ceresei enters the courtyard. It was the late evening and she takes a seat in a chair. The night was peaceful as she stared up at the dark sky. The night was quiet until the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Ceresei turns around to see Balder. He smiles and walks closer to her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Tomorrow is the first day." Ceresei said as Balder takes a seat in the empty chair across from her.

"I could not sleep. I am sorry for Loki's behavior. However, I wanted to tell you that I admire you." Balder spoke. Ceresei looks at him in confusion. To hear him say that made her feel awkward. "Balder you must mean that in a platonic manner," Ceresei said. Balder smiles as he closes his eyes. "You saved me but more importantly you don't worship me." He said. "Now you are being too nice. You should not focus on it." Ceresei sighs until Balder stood in front of her.

He looks down at the girl. His eyes locked with hers. Ceresei and Balder remain silent as he chose to stare at her. "None of them worship me. Not even you. Why did you save me? We are strangers basically." Balder spoke as he extended his arm and touches her cheek with his hand. "You already know the answer, Balder. Also, you are getting too close. If Loki sees you then he will be mad...at me." Ceresei said. She places her hands on his and removes his hand from her cheek.

"I had my fair share of doing things without thinking. Maybe it's because of what I have to do to help everyone. Besides, I choose to not worship anyone. I just follow my morals." Ceresei said and Balder does not move. He presses his forehead against hers and places both his hands on her cheeks. "Then please don't change," Balder says before he kisses Ceresei on the cheek. He pulls away as Ceresei was in shock. "Do your best Miss Ceresei." He said and excuses himself to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**+Day One+**

Classes began smoothly. The morning assembly went well. Apollon, Balder, Thor, and Tsukito kept Ceresei and Freya busy with classwork. The two girls were basically tutors. Ane and Fe were in charge of gathering Hades, Takeru, Dionysus, and Loki who were ditching their classes. "So how are we going to bring them back to the classroom? They don't seem thrilled." Ane said as she and Fu were walking around the Academy. The weather was nice and that meant the men were out and about. "Loki, he hates his buddy getting close to Ceres. Trick him. As for the others...we need to be forceful." Fu said. The first god they encountered was Takeru.

He was sleeping under a tree. Problem was that someone drew on his face. "SO one is here..." Ane sighs as she and Fu approach the sleeping god. Ane observes the doodles on Takeru's face and tries not to laugh. Fu holds her snickers back and clears her throat. Takeru slowly opens his eyes and sees Fu and Ane watching him. He immediately sits up and glares at them. "What do you two want?" Takeru questions.

"O-Oh well. Uh, you need to attend class or else you won't be able to graduate." Fu said as she struggles to keep her composure. "Tch. I'm not going. Go bother someone else." Takeru refused to move. He sees Ane slightly shaking. He could tell she had been laughing. "What is your problem?" Takeru asks. Ane takes her cell phone out and takes a picture to show him. Takeru gasps as he realized his face was marked up. "Who did this!?" He raises his voice.

Fu waves her hands dismissively. "It's not us. We were told to find you." Fu stated. A laugh could be heard from above and Loki appears to be sitting on a tree branch. "Ha ha! You are an easy one Takeru! What should I try next?" Loki says with a grin on his face. Takeru immediately stands up and glares at Loki. "You bastard! I'll get you for this!" Takeru said in anger. Loki continues to laugh. Fu glances at Takeru. "Psst. I can get even for you." Fu whispers to him. Takeru looks at Fu in curiosity.

"Hey Loki," Fu calls out to him. Loki stops laughing, "Yeah?" "Your friend Balder is getting awfully close to Ceresei. She's alone with him...in the classroom. Right. Now." Fu said. Loki's mischievous attitude changed to one of irritation. He was not smirking anymore. Loki leaps down and lands on his feet. He casually strolls over to Fu. "Where are they?" Loki asks. "In the classroom." Fu answers and Loki runs off.

Takeru and Ane watch Loki disappear. "Well, he's mad," Ane said. Takeru nods. Fu grins and places her hands on her hips, "Two down. Two to go. Hey, Takeru can you tell me where Dionysus might be? I also need to find Hades too. We got to get them." Takeru takes a moment to think. Both Greek Gods were wandering around. "Hades is possibly alone somewhere and the other one is probably making wine," Takeru says.

Fu nods and she was about to leave Takeru alone until Ane hands him a cloth. He needed to wipe his face clean. "I will go back to class. And thanks." Takeru said as he takes the cloth and wipes his face clean. "Thank you. We do not need Thoth scaring us...again. We will see you after retrieving the others." Ane said. Takeru nods and Ane and Fu leave. The two girls walk around the academy and approach the greenhouse. It had taken them a bit of time to locate Dionysus who had been collecting grapes off of the vines.

He had been filling his basket. The man was singing to himself. Ane and Fu approach Dionysus. "Hey, you should join the others in the class. Apollon needs you there." Fu said as Dionysus continues to pick grapes. The smiling god looks at Fu and stops picking the fruit. "Hearing Thoth lecture can be rather boring and I prefer to listen to music. I can't make wine, but I can make juice." Dionysus explains. "Thoth is boring. I can't even lie..." Ane agrees and focuses on Dionysus. "Okay yes. Thoth is boring, but you and the others ditching class screw us all over. Besides, if you don't understand the work then we can tutor you. Unless you can't handle a human's teaching skills." Fu spoke.

"It would be disappointing to see you fail. Apollon would be sad." Ane adds. "Okay, I will go because I don't want to fail. You girls are convincing." Dionysus sighs as he did not want to be guilt-tripped any further. "Bring your grapes with you too. Oh, where is Hades?" Fu asked. Dionysus folds his arms in front of his chest. He was not exactly sure where his uncle was. The man was basically an enigma towards everyone. Dionysus tried to figure out the possible locations.

"The library or the astronomy club room. You should be able to find him in either place." Dionysus answers. "Ane, you go to the astronomy club and I will head to the library." Fu said, "Thanks, Dionysus. I will see you in class once we retrieve Hades."

The girls then split up to locate the god of the underworld. Ane had checked the club rooms until she came across Hades who had been adjusting his telescope in silence. Ane stands in front of the door watching him.

"Hey..." She spoke causing the man to become startled. Hades quickly looks at her before going back to adjusting his telescope. "You should not be near me," Hades said without giving Ane a glance. He did not intend to be around anyone. Especially when he could be the cause of misfortune. "Well, I was sent here to find you. You...don't like being near others, huh?" Ane said quietly. Hades continues to adjust his telescope then stops.

"I bring misery. I do not want to see anyone suffer because of my presence. Please do not waste your time dealing with me." He said. "You say that but I know none of us think that way. We are here to graduate and I know with you being around would make everyone happy." Ane said. Hades looks at the girl. His eyes narrow as if he was expecting Ane to deceive him. The tension soon disappears and he lets out a tired sigh.

"I am not trying to pester you, but please consider this. It is something that we humans do, but you might learn something." Ane said. "...I will join you. Just keep your distance away from me." Hades said as he made his decision. Ane smiles at his answer then leave him alone. Personally, Ane was glad to be able to get Hades to join the rest of the gods.

It was the second half of the third out of five classes. The class was on a lunch break. Loki and Ceresei were staring each other down. Loki had an angry expression on his face while Ceresei was not in the mood to deal with the drama. Apollon and Dionysus along with Balder and Thor watch the two stare each other down. Tsukito and Takeru were busy eating ramen and bread. Freya was trying to keep Loki and Ceresei calm without making a scene.

"So what were you doing with Balder?" Loki questions Ceresei. Ceresei's eyes never left Loki's.

"Helping him and Thor study. Unlike you, I prefer to attend class and prefer to graduate." Ceresei answers.

"So it was your idea?" Loki asks another question.

"No. It was Balder's idea. At least he is trying." Ceresei answers again.

Loki narrows his eyes more, "Really?"

Balder steps in between the two and places his hand on Ceresei's shoulder. "Yes. This is new to us so I asked her for help, Miss Freya was showing us how to take notes as well." Balder explains as he did not want either two to get into it. Freya looks at Loki who had glanced at her. Freya sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "I am good at taking notes." Loki turns back to Ceresei and Balder.

"Come now Loki-Loki. Stop giving Sei-san a hard time and let her help Bal-Bal. Sei-san is doing her best." Apollon said as he walks over to him. "I enjoy having her and the other girls here," Balder says as he does not remove his hand from Ceresei's shoulder. Ceresei glances at Balder's hand then looks back at Loki.

"I think he gets the point. Now I need to eat." Ceresei said as she felt her stomach growl. Her stomach growling caught everyone's attention. Ceresei glances away in awkward embarrassment and she sits down in her seat. "I will get you something to eat," Apollon said as he saw Ceresei in slight distress. Ceresei nods and Apollon leaves the classroom. Dionysus was taking a nap at his desk. Loki scoffs and takes a seat at his desk. Fu met up with Apollon as he was heading to the cafeteria.

"So how is everyone doing in there?" Fu asks as she walks with Apollon. She had expected something to occur with the information she had given Loki in order to make him go to class. "Well Loki and Sei-san are not getting along, but that will change," Apollon says with a smile. The two students converse until they see Ane and Hades walking towards them.

"Hey, you found him. Okay cool, you guys want to bring some lunch back to the classroom? Ceresei is hungry and I don't want to piss her off just yet." Fu said to Ane and Hades. Hades stood a good distance away from the girls. "I'll...head to the classroom." He answers. "Okay...Come with us, Ane. We need extra hands." Apollon said. Ane nods and Hades walks past them in silence. Apollon, Fu, and Ane make it to the cafeteria and start gathering the lunches.

Ane held various kinds of steamed buns in her arms. Fu carried the bread loaves and ramen bowls. "Fu-Fu, you aren't having trouble carrying that?" Apollon questions as they leave the cafeteria. "No, and why are you calling me that?" Fu answers with slight annoyance. The nickname sounded as if it belonged to a dog. "Oh well, it kind of suits you," Apollon says cheerfully. "Fuck no. Don't call me that." Fu said. Ane chuckles as she could tell Fu was not happy with the new nickname.

"Anyway, you seem to like Ceresei. Do you think she's attractive or something?" Fu smirks as she changes the subject. Apollon blinks as he tries to answer the question. "Sei-san is a cute girl. I can say I love her." He answers. Fu almost stumbles but she catches herself. Ane coughs and walks faster trying to not listen to the rest of the conversation. It was getting too weird for her. "God...you and Balder are complicated. Wait, you don't actually love Ceresei like a lover, right?" Fu spoke after she clears her throat.

"Ah, I can't say.." Apollon's cheerfulness faded for now. Fu gasps and shakes her head, "I-I'm only joking! This isn't anything serious, I swear!" She did not need to see this god depressed. Especially about this conversation. "Anyway, hurry up and feed everyone. I know Ceresei won't hold back if she and Loki are still arguing." Fu said trying to cheer him up.

The two soon enter the classroom to see Ceresei and everyone else sitting at their desks. Ceresei glances at Apollon who was looking slightly depressed. "Hey Apollon, are you okay?" She asks as she notices Fu. Fu tries to tiptoe over to Freya and Ane. "Hold it shit starter..." Ceresei spoke with a crooked grin. Fu starts to whistle and passes the food around.

Ceresei glares at the girl then turn her attention back to Apollon. Apollon sits at his desk which was next to Ceresei's. "Ah, I am fine Sei-san. Please do not worry about me. I was just spacing out." He offers the girl some bread. Ceresei politely takes it and unwraps the bread to begin eating it. Apollon stares at his bread.

Everyone else was eating their food. Cersei looks at Apollon and she takes a hold of the bread and unwraps it. "Come on. Talk to me." Ceresei said and hands him his bread. "Fu-Fu just asked what I thought about you." Apollon answers and he then takes a bite out of his bread. Ceresei sighs in slight awkwardness and tries to smile. "Don't worry about it. But I do intend to throttle her later today." Ceresei said.

"Sei-san. Thank you." Apollon smiles. The two students ate lunch in silence. Apollon was now back to normal. Ceresei was content. "Miss Ceresei, would you like some ramen?" Balder asks as he was enjoying the shredded beef in his bowl. Ceresei turns around and looks down at his bowl. It was mostly meat. "I-I think I'm good. How can you eat all of that?" Ceresei says the amount of meat was overwhelming. Balder smiles as he picks out a piece of beef with his chopsticks and places it towards Ceresei.

"Just try it." He insists. Ceresei gave up and opens her mouth. Balder places the piece of beef in Ceresei's mouth and Ceresei closes her mouth. Balder pulls his chopsticks away and Ceresei begins to chew food. She finishes chewing and swallows it. "What do you think?" Balder asks. Ceresei nods, "It's not bad." Thor and Loki watch their friend. "He's interested," Thor said. Loki narrows his eyes, "Too interested. She might be a witch."

"Poor fire crotch. Don't you seem jealous? Ceresei is not trying anything...unlike your friend here. It is obvious." Fu snickers as she slurps up her ramen. Loki glances at the green-haired girl. "She is not a witch," Fu said after swallowing her food. "Ceresei is only a nice girl. She isn't obsessing over anyone." Thor said as he takes a bite out of his bread. "Don't dwell fire boy. After this charade is over then your friend won't be able to see us again." Fu said as she has a calm expression on her face.

Loki scoffs and turns away. Soon lunch period ended with him watching Thoth read from his book as Freya and Ane were taking notes. The majority of the gods were paying attention. Tsukito was taking notes while Takeru and Apollon were listening. Balder and Thor were reading the textbooks. Loki was getting bored. Hades was reading his book while Dionysus was taking a nap. The rest of the school day ended normally except each student was introduced to the after clubs.

"I will join the garden club. And the art club..." Ceresei said as she was looking at the list of available clubs on a sheet of paper. "I can join the home ec. club. Free food to make." Fu said in amusement. "I can join the kendo club. I need to be more active." Ane said. Freya crosses her arms as she was not sure which club she could join. "I want...to try...Archery?" Freya spoke up. All the girls looked at her. "Can you even shoot an arrow? You look more like a bookworm to me." Ceresei said in surprise. Fu chuckles.

"S-Shut up. I want to do something different." Freya stammers as her face puff up. She was embarrassed. "As long as you are careful," Ceresei said. "You girls decided which clubs you are going to join?" Apollon asked. "Still looking." Fu answers. "Well, you all should join the student council. You, girls, are representatives of the humans so you can help me with the events and field trips." Apollon says with a smile. "..." Ceresei and Fu stare at Freya and Ane.

The look Ceresei had on her face was dull while Fu looked devious. "Stop. Now. If we do it then you must do it too." Ane said. Ceresei's dull expression turns into irritation. Fu's devious expression changes to vengeful. "Fine. We will join you Apollon. Because I am the one as the main leader, I will be your assistant." Ceresei spoke in a monotone voice. Apollon gets excited and takes Ceresei's free hand in gratitude.

"You can join the tennis club if you want to." He suggests. Ceresei's eyebrow twitched comically. She was not one to be actively involved in sports. The idea of her running was not amusing. "We will not go that far. I will just help you." Ceresei said trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, we should start planning these events. Let's get started!" Apollon pulls Ceresei to stand up and he takes Ceresei out of the classroom.

Ane and Fu do not stop Apollon. "So...back to these clubs," Ane said as she focuses on the sheet of paper. "You aren't going after her?" Tsukito asks Freya. Freya looks at Tsukito. "I don't think we even can. Apollon seems determined. Maybe we should go with them." She answers. Freya and Tsukito leave the classroom. Takeru walks over to Ane and Fu. "So you two going to join them or what?" Takeru questions.

"What? It is not our responsibility." Ane said. Takeru narrows his eyes as he stares at Ane and Fu. Fu groans and she then heads out the door. Ane follows her with Takeru by her side. The souls were admiring Balder as he. Loki and Thor walk down the hallway. "The first day of classes was pretty interesting. This isn't so bad." Balder said as he ignores the students who were staring at him. Loki yawns as he stretches his arms.

"It is okay," Loki says. "We do learn a lot about the humans in there," Thor adds. "Indeed. Learning about their culture is something different. I should ask the girls about what else humans do now." Balder said in enthusiasm. In truth, he wanted to learn from Ceresei. He was interested in knowing more about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**+Student Council Plans+**

Hades and Ceresei were with Apollon in the student council room. Ane and Fu were sitting on the couch and Freya stood next to Tsukito and Takeru. Balder, Thor, and Loki were in the room as well. Dionysus placed his bottles of juice on the table. "So, we should try having a class trip. I learned that in school, students would go on a field trip. We should go to the beach!" Apollon says as he holds a magazine in his hands.

Ceresei, Ane, Fu, and Freya give Apollon a comical expression as the cover of the magazine shows a couple staring at a sunset. "Where…did you get that book?" Ane, who looked nervous, asked.

"From the library, see it says that humans visit the beach to have fun. They swim, relax, and enjoy the nice weather. Even couples spend their romantic moments by-" Apollon continues as he opens the magazine.

"S-stop. We already know." Freya said as she waves her hands dismissively. Her face was awkwardly flustered now. The heat has risen. Fur and Ceresei sigh. "The beach is a fun type of vacation. Late spring and the summer are the best seasons to go." Ane explains.

"How many people go during the year?" Tsukito questions out of curiosity. Ane turns to Tsukito and answers, "A majority of people go so I would have to say a lot."

"My family used to visit the beach when I was younger," Ceresei said. Apollon became excited as he wanted to know more. "People would have picnics with their friends and family. Some would bring their pets too. You can build sand castles, and even treasure hunt." Freya explains.

"Humans do a lot, huh?" Loki asked. "Yeah, we try to keep ourselves from being bored. "Fu answers.

Apollon flips through the pages and shows everyone. "Even a nice sunset watch by a romantic couple seems perfect. Such as-" Apollon was about to continue but Ceresei quickly snatches the magazine out of his hands and falls over onto the floor. Ceresei closes the magazine shut. "Sei-san! Are you alright?" Apollon gasps and hurries to help her. Ceresei sits up. "I'm fine, but stop reading the love bull shit." She answers. Fu, Ane, and Freya were slightly uncomfortable. "But think about it. Two lovers spending time together. Then interesting sparks can fly." Apollon said as he takes Ceresei by the hand to help her stand up.

"It does sound fun. Miss Ceresei, will you be swimming?" Balder asks. "I'm not a good swimmer. So, I'll just take pictures." Ceresei said as she stood on her feet. "I can teach you," Balder says. Ceresei was about to protest, but Fu cuts her off. "To think we will need bath suits. Don't tell me you are shy. We don't need the school bathing suits. "Fu said in confidence.

"Heh, cute girls wearing bathing suits. Not a bad idea." Dionysus said. The gods quietly try to think of how the girls would look in various swimsuits. Ane, Fu, and Ceresei looked angry while Freya looked ghostly. "Okay perverts…Tomorrow we will go to the beach. Pack your book bags and we will leave in the morning. Now stop thinking about the stupid swimsuits." Ceresei said as she clears her throat.

"So, can you swim or not?" Takeru questions Freya. Freya quickly nods. "I can swim decently." She answers.

Hades watches everyone converse. He did not feel like he was needed here. He stood away from the group. Freya started to make a list of what was needed for the trip. Tsukito and Thor paid attention to her. Loki, Balder, and Takeru watched Ceresei keep the magazine away from Apollon. Dionysus and Fu were discussing the food and drinks to bring.

"Hey Hades, do you have any experience with the beaches?" Ane asks Hades. He looks over at Ane in surprise. "…No. I only live in the Underworld. I've never been to a beach." Hades answers. "Hm, then how about you help me and Freya out? We need help with figuring out some activities." Ane suggests. Hades sighs and walks over to her. He could figure out why none of the girls despised him. "Um, Hades… What should be on the list? I have sunscreen, sandals, hats…" Freya said as she hands him the list. Hades hesitates for the moment before he politely takes the sheet of paper. He looks down at the list.

"We need to bring towels…" Hades suggests.

"You're right!" Freya agrees.

"And plastic bags," Ane added.

"The trips a bit of a hike. "Fu said.

"It is best to leave early in the morning to avoid the afternoon heat," Tsukito said.

"Then it's settled. We will leave first thing in the morning. " Apollon says with a smile on his face. Ceresei was already dreading the next day.

It had only been a few hours since everyone headed to their dorm rooms. Fu and Ceresei had finished their homework. Melissa was sitting on Ceresei's bed. He watches Ceresei put her textbooks away. "Okay, you demon…What did you say to Loki and Apollon earlier today? Loki wanted to fight and Apollon looked damn depressed. Do not try to escape either." Ceresei said in a serious tone of voice. Fu's body stiffens as she knew that Ceresei would figure it out.

"Okay, I know Balder has a crush on you. So I told Loki that you were tutoring him. Alone." Fu answers. Ceresei narrows her eyes as her expression darkened. "What else…did you say? "

"I asked Apollon what he thought about you. He sort of likes you too. Now do not get mad, tricking Loki was the only way to get him back into class." Fu explains herself.

"You should not cause mischief F-chan. This might cause trouble for your fellow classmates." Melissa spoke as he sees the look on Ceresei's face.

Without hesitation, Ceresei quickly grabs her pillow and tosses the pillow hitting Fu in the face. Fu falls over in slight pain and irritation. "Because I am the head does not mean that I have to have any man or god having stupid crushes on me. In my opinion, you seem to like Loki." Ceresei said in anger.

Fu sits up and grabs her pillow not liking the comment. She slams the pill in Ceresei's face. "Like hell, I'd fall for his ass! You should loosen up!" Fu says as she raises her voice.

The argument was heard by Apollon, Dionysus, and Hades. Freya and Ane could hear the girls fight. The five people run to the bedroom to see pillow feathers floating in the air. Ceresei and Fu were panting.

"What's going on here?" Ane asks.

Fu smirks. "Some goddess hates the attention she's getting…"

Ceresei does not say a word and charges at the green haired girl. The silence Ceresei gave was proof that she was mad. Before Ceresei could strike Fu with the pillow, Apollon stops her by standing in front of Fu. He did not want the girls fighting each other. Without stopping, Ceresei hits Apollon in the face with the pillow. Everyone gasps as Apollon fell back. Ceresei blinks and she realizes she hit Apollon.

"…I dislike the idea of being attached. I am here to do one thing and that's it. " Ceresei huffs as Apollon sits up. The look Apollon saw on Ceresei's face was anger.

"Sei-san…"Apollon said.

Ceresei storms out of the room. Her anger never dissipated.

"Someone should talk to her. Though, what happened?" Freya spoke. Fu eyes Apollon as a hint. Ane and Freya sighs. The two girls understood the hint. "Apollon." Ane walks over to the god and helps him stand up. "Please talk to Ceresei." Apollon nods and quietly leaves the room.

Ane turns her attention to Fu and she was not happy. "Now you and Loki normally fight. You both are stubborn. I understand, however, do not play cupid, or else we will fight. Got it?" Ane spoke. Fu nods feeling the tension. "Sheesh. This is only the first day." Freya said.

Ceresei was in the kitchen. She sat at the table in silence. The girl was eating a sandwich. "Sei-san?" Apollon enters the kitchen. Ceresei does not respond and she continues to eat in silence. Apollon walks over to the table and takes a seat in the vacant chair. He watches Ceresei eat. The girl stops chewing her food and her cheeks heat up from the awkwardness. She places the sandwich on the plate. "I am not angry at you. I will fulfill my duty and you all will graduate. "Ceresei said.

Apollon frowns. He did not want Ceresei to leave. "…You can't leave. I don't want you to go." Apollon says softly. Ceresei looks at him confused. "What did you say?" Ceresei asks. Apollon takes Ceresei's hands in his and holds her hands tight. "I…..I don't want you to leave! Sei-san, I don't want to see you leave!" Apollon said.

Ceresei was not sure what to say. She could not understand why Apollon was telling her this. "Apollon…tch. I swear you and Balder are too nice. I will stay as long as I need to." Ceresei said. Apollon smiles, he was happy to get an answer from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**+A Field Trip+**

The next morning, everyone met in the living room and left to head to the beach. Ceresei and Apollon lead the way. Ceresei had the map in her hands. Ane walks beside Takeru and Tsukito. Thor, Balder, Loki, Fu, and Freya were walking together. Hades was in the back keeping his distance from the rest of the group. The weather was warm and clear. The sun was out and it radiated heat. The trail leading would take a bit of time, but with everyone walking it would be more of an opportunity to explore. The atmosphere was perfect. "Hey, I haven't been hiking since my preteen years," Freya said as she watches the birds fly through the sky.

Thor and Loki look at Freya. "Hiking?" Thor questions as he did not understand. Freya smiles as she casually picks up a leaf off the ground. She fiddles with the leaf between her fingers. "When I was younger I went hiking through the woods. I got scared whenever I encountered insects I didn't like." Freya explains. Loki laughs. "Sounds like you were a scaredy-cat." Loki had a mischievous grin on his face. Freya puffs her face and looks away. Loki continues to laugh and Thor shakes his head. "I can handle the outdoors pretty well thank you. It's pretty peaceful on most days." Freya continues to speak.

"So humans would hike to different places just for entertainment? That is something..." Thor said as he was learning something new. Freya smiles, "Yes! We would enjoy the scenery." Loki folds his hands behinds his head as he hears the birds chirp. Fu was taking pictures as she listened to the conversation. Balder watches Fu take a few more pictures. He was amused, "What are you doing Miss Fu?" Fu glances at Balder and pauses herself from taking any more pictures.

"Eh, call me Fu. I'm taking pictures using this camera. It's probably new to you so I will explain." Fu says as she shows Balder how to use a camera. Balder becomes intrigued and he and Fu have a good conversation. Fu could sense something at ease when it came to Balder. She could understand why the souls were attracted to him. When it came to Loki, Fu could either like him or dislike him. He was her rival. The two rarely got along with each other.

She could sort of understand why Loki was close to his friends. "Sei-san. How are you feeling today?" Apollon asks Ceresei who was staring down at the map. Ceresei does not look at anyone and answers, "I'm fine. A bit tired." Apollon frowns and then smiles. He did not want to push her. Dionysus walks beside Hades. Hades keeps to himself as he watches everyone else converse. The walk took some time until they were able to reach their destination. Everyone was in awe as they stared at the water.

"It's amazing," Apollon says. "My first time seeing..." Hades slowly approaches the water. The water was clear and clean. As if nothing tainted it. Everything looked amazing. "Well, let's get started," Apollon says as he follows Hades. "Huh?" Freya blinks as all the gods drop their book bags. "What? We are wearing our swimsuits under our uniforms." Takeru said. The gods begin to strip and Freya and Ane panic.

Freya turns around and closes her eyes. Ane chokes and turns around to not look at them. Fu had a smirk on her face while Ceresei sighs to only place the palm of her hand on her face. "The hell this is not graded school. Who suggested this idea?" Ceresei said. All the girl's faces were red. Even Fu who had never looked away. "Oh ho...It was mine." Fu said as the smirk never left her face. Each god looked good in their swimsuit, skin and all. Ceresei opens her eyes to see Balder standing right in front of her. "You should go change." He spoke politely.

Ceresei stares at him for a moment and Fu places her hands on Ceresei's shoulders. "Let's do that. Give us all a few minutes." Fu winks and drags the girls to find some privacy in order for them to change into their swimsuits. Freya came out wearing a one-piece swimsuit. It was white with violet and blue flowers as a pattern. She slowly approached the others. Freya was nervous. Fu came out wearing a green bikini with pink lilies as a pattern.

Ane wore a bikini with red and black tiger stripes. Ceresei was the last person to appear. She wore a one-piece that was crisscrossed revealing her abdomen and lower back. The bathing suit was black and had a silver and purple flower pattern. Dionysus whistles in approval. Takeru and Loki grin while Apollon, Balder, and Thor smile. Tsukito and Hades notice the girls. "I enjoy this view. For humans, you girls are cute." Dionysus says with a smile.

Freya shakes her head nervously and hides behind Ceresei. She was too embarrassed. "Heh, look. The stubborn ones can look good." Loki teases. Fu smirks, "Likewise ass." Ane and Ceresei were quiet. "You look Sei-san." Apollon compliments. "You all look lovely." Balder agrees. "Quiet," Ceresei said as she watches Apollon run into the water. Tsukito approaches Freya in a manner. "You...look nice." He said. Freya looks at him and her face completely heats up.

"T-Thank you," Freya says as she refused to look at him. "Come in the water. It's nice!" Apollon calls out to everyone. Tsukito walks into the water. Balder walks over to Ceresei. "Do you want to build a sand castle with me?" He asks. Ceresei glanced at Freya. She did not want to leave the girl. "Sure. Freya, come help us. We should them we are at it. Can't have anyone drift away." Ceresei said before she and Freya follow Balder. Takeru, Ane, and Thor were sitting in the sand. They were relaxing. Fu and Loki were at wits' end as they were trying to force each other into the water. Hades was listening to Dionysus talk.

"This isn't so bad..." Hades said as he watches the water. He sees Freya and Ceresei try to build a sand castle. "It is better than being in the classroom." Dionysus smiles. "These girls are helping Brother out and even communicating with us. You should give them a chance. I mean, you won't feel alone." Dionysus said as he pops open a bottle of his juice. "You know that I will wind up bringing misery. Although, is it possible for them to not meet their end? Each one will suffer if we cannot graduate and the first one..." Hades spoke as he was in deep thought.

"Then let's make sure we all can pass. I bet they can help you. You are even out here because of them." Dionysus explains with a smile. Hades closes his eyes. He could not understand why any of the girls were nice to him. The girls knew what god he was. In the end, the god of the underworld was one for the despair. "...I will try." Hades said. As the time went by the weather began to change. The sky became gray and it began to snow.

"What the-" Fu gasps as she shivers feeling the cold breeze. Freya and Ane look up at the sky. "Snow? It is not the right season." Freya said. "Cold weather means...!" Takeru said as not noticing that the water was now cold. Basically freezing. Takeru turns to Tsukito and Apollon who were now trembling. "I will get them out," Ceresei says as she stands up to head into the water. "Sei-san! Don't get in! Achoo!" Apollon says ending with a sneeze.

Ceresei rolls her eyes and sighs. She steps forward and the snow changes to rain. "Ceresei, it's too cold. Getting in will make you." Freya said. "I will be fine. Everyone, grab your stuff and head to the beach house." Ceresei said as she casually walks into the water. Balder and Thor easily listen and gather their bags. Freya and Ane help the others. Ceresei was able to gather Apollon and Tsukito out of the water. As Ceresei walked Apollon and Tsukito out the water, the rain continued to pour. She appears to be exhausted.

"Damn..." Ceresei said once she fell on her knees in the sand. Balder hurries to her side. "Miss Ceresei. Are you all right?" He asks as the weather kept changing from rain to snow then rain again. Ceresei breathes softly as she slowly stands up. "I'm not sure." Ceresei answers. "The weather. She is trying to keep us from being snowed on." Tsukito said. "What?" Loki questions in shock. Balder lifts Ceresei off the sand and holds her bridal style. "We need to hurry," Tsukito spoke. Everyone agrees and heads to the beach house immediately. Ceresei was too exhausted to protest as Balder held her close to his body.

"That girl. She is tampering with the seasons." Now I understand. Her abilities are a part of nature." Zeus spoke as he watches the weather change appearance opposed to his control. He watches the sky. Everywhere was cold as for the winter season but now it was slightly warm with the rain. Thoth notices the changes as he was filing papers from his office. The human souls were confused as they noticed the weather change within minutes.

Thoth sighs as the weather was to be clear. "Good grief. Either Zeus is having fun or someone is playing games." He said. Anubis walks down the hall as he had sensed the unusual change.

Everyone was in the living room of the beach house. Freya made tea for everyone. Apollon and Tsukito had blankets wrapped their bodies. Ceresei was laying on the couch. She had a minor headache. Takeru stood by the window to check on the weather. "Well, this was a bust. Zeus did this on purpose. Now I'm bored." Takeru said. Loki was sitting on the floor. He held a piece of candy within his hand, "Zeus wanted to ruin our fun. The usual." Fu takes out a deck of playing cards from her book bag. Thor and Loki stare at her.

Fu removes the cards from the box and begins to shuffle them. "What are you doing?" Thor asks. "I am shuffling the cards. Nothing special." Fu answers. Ceresei sits up. She places her hand on her forehead. Her headache was going away but she was dizzy. "How are you feeling?" Ane asks. Ceresei shakes her head and leans her back against the arm of the couch. "I...am back. I just need something to drink. Why do I feel like-" Ceresei said.

"Like crap? You involuntarily changed the weather. I'm guessing it was while you were getting Tsukito and Apollon out of the water. It kept raining and snowing." Fu explains as she shuffles the cards. "What? How?" Ceresei was in shock. She did not do anything particular. She just wanted to make sure everyone did not catch a cold due to the weather. Freya hands a cup of tea Ceresei. Ceresei takes the cup. She thanks, Freya.

The beach house appeared to have two floors. There was a deck in the back and a porch in the front. The majority of the furnishings were made of wood. The environment was homely. Portraits of boats, fish, and aquatics were hanging on the walls. The long curtains were blue and green. The couch was a dark blue.

"Sei-san, I'm sorry for having you go into the water. I didn't expect Father to do this." Apollon said with great concern. Ceresei takes a sip of the tea before she speaks, "I didn't expect to mess with the weather." Hades, who sitting on the love seat by the fireplace, glances at Ceresei before looking back at the flames.

"You are the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Zeus possibly did not expect for your abilities to react to his doing. In the past, the goddess was able to change the seasons. With everyone limited to using basic skills...your connection to us is more obvious." Hades explains. "So, that means you are father's sister," Dionysus adds. Ceresei chokes on her tea, "No! I am an incarnation and an only child. There is no way I am related." Hades sighs and closes his eyes, "You are not related by blood. Only in the past life." "I doubt any of us are related." Fu scoffs.

"With your perversion...I doubt it." Ane retorts as she takes a seat on the floor across from Fu. Fu shoots a glare at Ane then deals the cards. "So, what should we do now?" Loki asks. Apollon stands up abruptly. "I know what to do. Sei-san please come with me." He says. Ceresei blinks and moves off the couch. She places the cup on the table. "Are you sure you should be moving Miss Ceresei?" Balder questions. Ceresei nods, "I will be fine. Let's hurry this up Apollon. Ane, Fu, Freya...entertain them. We will be back." Ceresei and Apollon leave the room to exit the house. Fu grins as she finishes dealing the cards.

"Where are they going?" Takeru questions. "Somewhere not important. However, they might as well kiss." Fu answers. Ane narrows her eyes as she grabs her cards. She carefully arranges them. "Silence. Besides, shouldn't you and Loki be doing the same thing by now?" Ane remarks in a casual manner. Loki coughs and glares at Ane. The thought of him and Fu behaving in that manner made Loki cringe. "I rather eat damn toads than touch that human," Loki said. Fu had a crooked grin on her face as she turns to Loki. "I would drink poison!" She says without raising her voice. Tsukito, Takeru, and Freya watch Fu and Loki glare at each other.

"You are an idiot who deserves Ceresei getting close to your little friend over here. I think you're jealous since he is the hot one." Fu said. Loki growls and grabs a pillow off the couch. He tosses it at Fu. Fu dodges it and Ane gets hit in the face. "Not this shit!" Ane grips the pillow tight and she slams the pillow into Fu's face. Ane did not care who she struck. Fu fell back in reaction to slam the same pillow into Loki's back. "Admit it! Balder is interested in poor Ceresei!" Fu scoffs. Loki's anger showed as he was ready to fight.

Balder took a stand in between them. "Handle this without killing. Yes, I am interested. I feel in debt to her." Balder spoke in honesty. "They are humans! Nothing more than God incarnations! What can they do for us?" Loki spoke up. Balder looks at Loki in disappointment. He did not want Loki to hate the girls. "These girls can help us Loki. You may not agree with me, but I believe in them. They do not hate us." Balder explains as he sat next to Fu. Loki does not say anything more, he leaves the house. Freya chases after him.

"Loki! Please stay!" Freya shouts as she closes the door behind her. The room was awkwardly silent. Takeru lets out an annoyed groan and he breaks the silence. He walks over to sit next to Ane. "Teach me how to play." He said. Fu grins and starts to the deal the rest of the cards, "The game is called "Spades". Although, I want to know something. Balder, why be so attached to Ceresei?" Balder blinks and he takes a moment to think. "You do cling to Ceresei a lot." Tsukito stated the obvious, "You privately talk to her at night." Balder narrows his eyes and frowns. "It is nothing of your concern. " He said.

"I think it is nice that you talk to her. We are friends after all. Communication is important." Ane said. Hades was looking at Ane. He felt that Ane might not be difficult to deal with. Fu nods and she finishes dealing the cards once more, "I know I said too much before. I'm sorry." Balder and everyone else looks at Fu. "It's okay. Though tell that to Ceresei and Loki." Ane said. Fu groans in annoyance. She did not want to apologize to Loki. The two, of course, did not get along. The arguments were proof.

Freya follows Loki onto the beach. Loki was silent. Freya did not say anything. He stares at the water. His gray eyes reflected the color of the water. Freya stands beside him. She stares into the water in silence. "...You know, it's hard. It has only been one day and it is difficult for everyone to get along." She said. Loki does not look at her.

He does not say a word. "Do you dislike us Loki?" Freya asks. "No, I do not. I just don't want Balder to get attached. We are different from you girls. If he gets too close to Ceresei then he won't let her leave." Loki said. "What do you mean?" Freya questions. "He will fall in love with her and because none of you girls are affected by his god ship that will have him fall for Ceresei even more," Loki explains. Freya could understand why Loki was protective. The girls could not fall in love with the gods. They may have been incarnations of gods, but they were still mortal.

It could never work. "...I know Ceresei isn't interested in anyone so just try explaining to Balder about the situation. Also, you should try getting along with Ceresei and Fu. They aren't bad, okay maybe Fu." Freya said. Loki chuckles. "For a shy girl, you sure can talk." Loki teases. Freya's face heats up and she sighs in shame. She smiles and picks up a seashell out of the sand. "I can be somehow helpful. Besides, Fu tricked you yesterday. Ceresei was tutoring Balder and Thor." Freya told the truth. Loki looked dumbfounded. Freya nods. For one to be causing mischief the god was tricked by a human. Loki had a rival and the intention to get even. "This isn't over," Loki grumbles and he turns around to head towards the beach house. Freya follows him from behind.

In the beach house, Ane and Balder along with Tsukito teamed up together to go against Fu, Takeru, and Thor in a game of Spades. Ane and Fu were glaring at each other. They have been teaching the gods how to play. Tsukito places a two of hearts on the table. Takeru tossed a king of clubs on the table. Thor had a four of spades. Balder had a nine of diamonds. Ane and Fu stare at each other. The two girls displayed the tension.

Fu was not intending to lose. "Okay...on the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Takeru said and the two girls slammed the cards on the table. The pair of Spades made contact with the wooden table. Fu had a four and Ane had a six of Spades. "Damn you!" Fu shouted as Ane gathered the cards and counted them. Takeru grunts but laughs in a response. Fu huffs and leans back against the couch in irritation. Ane smirks while the others were amused by the game.

Balder was laughing while Thor had a smile on his face. Tsukito was completely focused on learning about the mechanics of the game. "What the hell, Ane? You aren't supposed to be good at this game!" Fu said as everyone starts holding their playing cards in their hands. "This is fun. I did not expect humans to have this type of entertainment." Balder said as he tosses a card onto the table. "Hey, not all humans are boring." Fu grins as she watches the gods enjoy their time. Freya and Loki enter the house. Everyone looks at them.

"Look who is back. Come join us." Takeru said. Freya looks at Loki. She gives him a gentle smile. Loki looks back at her and nods. The two walk over the rest of the group and sit down. "Ane is beating Fu. You both should play with us." Takeru said. Thor chuckles as he sees Fu look irritated as she glares at Thor then Takeru. Freya giggles. "Can I join your team, Ane?" Loki asks. Ane smiles and nods. Fu grumbles as Ane hands Loki her playing cards. Ane was going to help him learn how to play the game.


	7. Chapter 7

**+Unknown Feelings and Fireworks+**

Ceresei and Apollon were walking in the hallway. Apollon held a large box of fireworks in his hands. "The school store has everything...Do they sell swords too?" Ceresei said as she walks beside Apollon. Apollon glances at Ceresei and he chuckles. "Do you want to look?" He answers. Ceresei shakes her head. She did not need to waste time. She was concerned with everyone staying in one room. Specifically, Fu and Loki. As they continue to walk in silence, Ceresei was confronted by Thoth. The god stands in front of Ceresei and slams his hand on the wall to block her path. Apollon stands by Ceresei's side. Ceresei and Thoth stare at each other.

"You tampered with the weather and the students are concerned. Explain yourself girl." Thoth spoke. His face was only a couple of inches away from hers. Ceresei crosses her arms. She looked serious. "You tell me. I got exhausted after the boys got out of the water since Zeus changed the damn weather out of the blue. It is not my fault." Ceresei responds. Thoth stares at her in silence. He could not believe Ceresei was unknown to her own abilities. "You're still new to being an incarnation. Try not changes seasons." Thoth sighs before he walks away, leaving Ceresei alone.

Apollon sees Ceresei's facial expression. Ceresei was quiet. Apollon frowns and he places a hand on her cheek. "Sei-san, please cheer up. Your powers are just growing. It's not your fault." He spoke softly. Ceresei felt a bit vulnerable. "I don't know how I did it," Ceresei said. Apollon smiles, "We can figure it out. Also, I don't want to see you ever sad again." Apollon slowly removes his hand and leads Ceresei out of the Academy.

He calls his Pegasus and Ceresei was questioning how this was going to work. Carrying a large box and flying into the air was not a good combination. The beautiful white Pegasus was tall. Apollon places the cardboard box on the grass. "Hold on. How will...?" Ceresei questions as she was lifted up Apollon and then placed her on the Pegasus's back. Apollon then picks up the box and hands it to her. Ceresei takes the box in her arms.

Apollon gets on the Pegasus's back. He wraps his arms around Ceresei and he holds her steady. "This answers my question," Ceresei said. Apollon chuckles as he holds the girl close to his body. "I'll make sure you won't fall," Apollon assures Ceresei. The Pegasus spreads his wings and the two are ascended into the air. Ceresei looks at the sunset. She was staring at the purple and red clouds.

"I'm glad you're here to help us," Apollon said softly and he watches the sky change slowly. The clouds were beautiful and him holding Ceresei gave him a familiar feeling. Ceresei looks up at the blond male. She saw his kind smile and he looks down at her. "Apollon, I swear..." Ceresei's face heated up. "Sei-san. I mean it." Apollon says before they went back to watching the sunset. The flight was peaceful and they arrived at the beach house.

Apollon gets off the Pegasus and then helps Ceresei get down. The couple hears everyone from the outside of the beach house. "They must be having fun," Ceresei said as she began to set up the fireworks. Apollon smiles as he helps her. "You should have fun as well." He said. Ceresei lights a match and she places the flame upon the small powdered rope. Within a few seconds, the firework soared into the sky and exploded. Ceresei continued to light the fireworks causing everyone to step outside.

"Hey! It's pretty!" Freya said as she watches the fireworks explode in the sky. "You two are back," Ane says as she and Takeru walk over to Ceresei and Apollon. Ceresei hands Ane a couple fireworks to set off. She then lights up a sparkler and hands it to Takeru. Takeru takes the sparkler in surprise. He had never seen a sparkler before. Tsukito, Thor, and Hades notice the fireworks explode in the sky. The different colors and designs were interesting. Fu stares at the sky. She and Loki stood beside each other. Balder and Dionysus were given sparklers from Apollon while Ceresei was playing with the fireworks. Each firework exploding into different images.

"So, do humans enjoy watching these?" Loki questions as he and Fu watch the fireworks. Fu chuckles and nods, "You mean fireworks? Yeah, it's fun watching them. With friends and family." Freya holds a couple of sparklers and she twirls around. Tsukito watches her then looks down at the sparkler he held in his hand. Takeru smiles seeing his brother having fun. Apollon and Ceresei continued to light everything. Hades stares at everyone in silence. Ceresei looks at him and signals Hades to come help her. Hades walks over to her Ceresei and she lit a match for him. Ceresei points to the small ignition rope.

"Try it." She said. Hades kneels down to spark the rope and the fireworks flew into the air. Hades watch the fireworks in amazement. "I know you and the others being here was a good idea," Apollon said to Ceresei as she holds a sparkler in her hand. Ceresei looks at Apollon and sees a gentle smile on his face. "I..guess you may be right. This is fun." Ceresei says in a whisper. The night was fun for everyone. Fu and Loki were playing around the firecrackers. Thor and Dionysus were setting off the fireworks with the help of Hades. Ane and Takeru were holding the sparklers. Balder, Tsukito, and Freya were watching fireworks in the sky. A first field trip was not so bad.

* * *

The next day of class was a normal one. All the gods attended class. Thoth was discussing the topic of the human anatomy. Freya hid her face in her textbook as she took notes in silence. Fu was smirking as Thoth was explaining the female body. Ane felt awkward and Ceresei was staring out the window. Tsukito was also taking notes. "Now then, a woman's body consists of-" Thoth spoke until Fu cut him off. "A pair of breasts and..." Fu said as she jokingly points to Ceresei's chest. Ceresei gasps and tosses her book at the green-haired girl.

"Shut up and keep my tits out of it!" Ceresei said as the book struck Fu in the face. "I think your breasts are normal Miss Ceresei," Balder comments in a polite manner. The girl was in shock. "People in our family have large breasts. Though, I guess the bigger breasts the more feminine a woman might be." Dionysus said as he was now thinking aloud. Ceresei glares at him. "People pay to get bigger ones nowadays," Ane said calmly. Takeru glances at Ane's chest. "Yours are big. Did you pay for them?" Takeru asks. Ane's eye twitched and she slams a fist onto the desk, "Yes! My breasts ARE real!" Loki laughs as he glances at each girl's chest. Ane and Fu had the bigger pairs and Ceresei and Freya was smaller.

"Stop staring!" Freya shouted. "I do not understand the purpose of having huge breasts. Most goddesses I have met did not have large ones. Endowment does not defy a woman's worth." Tsukito explains. Hades nods in silence. Ceresei and Freya somewhat felt better. "Sei-san has normal sized breasts. Nothing is wrong with having the small ones." Apollon said. Thoth stares at the students in awkwardness. "Let's talk about all of your endowments in size while we are at it!" Fu suggests. "No!" Freya shouts in fear.

Fu laughs deviously, "What we do deal with good-looking men." "That is not appropriate conduct!" Freya said. Her face was bright red. Thoth clears his throat to end the conversation. Ceresei goes back to staring out the window for the rest of the day. Once the school day ended, everyone went to the recreational clubs Ceresei was inside the greenhouse. She was trimming the Azalea bushes. The greenhouse was warm and the atmosphere was peaceful. A few students were helping take care of the plants.

"Hey, you're Ceresei. Right?" One girl said as she was watering the daisies. Ceresei nods. "You and those other girls are new here too. But, Balder has been hanging around you a lot. Are you two a couple?" The girl continues to speak. "He and the class rep are pretty popular." Ceresei sighs as she carefully trims a branch off. "No. I'm not interested in him." She answers. The girl frowns, "But he seems to like you. The guy is pretty popular with everyone. He's perfect." Ceresei shakes her head and continues to trim the bushes.

"My gosh, the guys on the student council are hot! I want to hug Takeru!" Another girl said. "But the girls are cute too! Freya is adorable!" One boy said as he watches the red maple trees. All the students were getting excited. The boys were talking how Freya was quiet; how Ane was cool; and how Fu was funny. They even talked about Ceresei's straight forward attitude. The girls admired the gods and Ceresei had heard it all. "Oh my gosh Ceresei you got to tell me what Balder is like! He must be into the elegant-looking girls. You are his type." One girl said.

Ceresei rolls her eyes and she places the garden scissors on the stainless steel table. Ceresei needed to think. "He is considerate and polite. He's quiet too." Ceresei said. The students were carefully listening to Ceresei. As Ceresei tries to continue, Balder enters the greenhouse. He was wearing his tennis uniform. The god held a tennis racket in one hand. "Oh Balder is here!" A boy says and all of the students gathered around him. Ceresei watches the students give Balder their attention. Balder felt a bit nervous as he was trying to respond to everyone.

He sees Ceresei and smiles. "Miss Ceresei. I wanted to ask you something." Balder said. Ceresei blinks and she looks at him, "What is it?" Balder steps closer to Ceresei and takes her hand in his. Ceresei looks at Balder hoping that he was not going to ask or do anything that would cause a scene. "Will you please tutor me later tonight? I need help with my mathematics." Balder said. His facial expression was pure. The look in his eyes meant the truth. "Where will this take place?" Ceresei questions. "In my room." Balder answers.

"When? And will anyone bother us? I'm a strict instructor." Ceresei questions once more. "After dinner and no. I will make sure that no one interrupts us." Balder replies. "Okay. Eight o'clock I will be there and be ready." Ceresei said. Balder smiles and he releases her hand. "I'll be waiting. Thank you." Balder said and leaves the greenhouse. The students turn to Ceresei and stare at her. "My gosh, you are so lucky!"

In the gym, Ane and Takeru were having a sparring match in kendo. "Your stance isn't bad, but you need to practice your technique," Takeru spoke as he and Ane clashed bokkens. Both of them were dressed in the proper attire. "I am used to sword fighting. Not this!" Ane breathes as she blocks Takeru's strike. Takeru was holding back while he gave Ane a challenge. "Then do not complain and try to fight me for real. I know you goddesses have some power. Especially with that mouth of yours!" Takeru taunts. Ane narrows her eyes and she holds the bokken in her right hand.

"You aren't funny and my power does not exist," Ane said as she charges toward Takeru. Takeru grins as he was ready to stop Ane's attack. Ane's body began to faintly show pale white tattoo markings and Takeru got distracted. Within seconds the bokkens clashed. Takeru notices the girl's tattoos and he takes a step back. "Her body is different. She shouldn't even be able to match my speed." Takeru thought. Before Ane prepares herself to strike again, Takeru holds his hand up. "Hold on Ane. Do you see it?" Takeru said as he points to her face. Ane stops and glances at the window to see her reflection. Ane's eyes widen and she drops the bokken. The bokken lands on the floor. The look on Ane's face displayed shock. "What the hell am I? Is this even normal?" Ane questions as she turns to Takeru. For us gods yes as for you, this is new." Takeru answers. Ane was not sure what to do.

* * *

The early evening started with all four girls in Ceresei's and Fu's bedroom. Melissa was listening to Ceresei and Fu shares a conversation. "So Balder asked you to help him. Make sure he doesn't flirt." Fu said. Ceresei was sitting on the bed. "I will try to get the rest of the gods to have dinner together," Ane said as she and Freya stood on their feet. Ceresei places her textbook and notebook in her book bag. The thought of Balder flirting with her made Ceresei scoff. She did not want to deal with the antics. More so of Loki coming after her again.

"The plan is to gather the guys and learn more about them. Besides, it means they can eat likes humans and I don't have to witness them starve." Ane said cheerfully. "Please, you just want to get Hades to be more social." Fu snorts. "I am the only one who can do it. Ceresei is stuck with two blond boys and Freya...I don't know how is interested in her." Ane explains. Freya was embarrassed and Fu coughs. Ane had a point. Apollon and Balder were interested in Ceresei. Ane and Hades were getting close. Freya and Tsukito were on mutual terms.

"You girls are important to them," Melissa said. "Yeah, we're screwed." Ceresei sighs. An hour passes and everyone except Ceresei Balder was in the kitchen. The room smelled of various cooked dishes. "This is great Ane-san. You girls are amazing!" Apollon said as he was staring at the table covered by what everyone cooked. Steak, beef stew, mashed potatoes, spaghetti, and the various hot meals were displayed. Thor and Loki smile as they were learning how to cook. Freya was glad to see the men having fun.

"What's the plan for tomorrow Apollon? The clubs are going to hold some event this week, right?" Ane spoke up as she handed the plates to each person. Apollon takes a plate and he smiles cheerfully. "Oh, I wanted to try a festival. Each club with having a theme with attractions." He explains. "So, we all are screwed." Fu thought. Each girl was curious about what role they would have to play. Ane knew none of the gods were perverts but she was not ready to be doubtful.

In Balder's bedroom, Ceresei and Balder were sitting at the desk. They were working on their homework. Balder was focused on the assignment while Ceresei instructed him. The room was quiet and peaceful. The moon was seen through the glass of the doors. "I understand this better. Thank you, Miss Ceresei." Balder said as he wrote down the correct information on the sheet of paper. Ceresei nods and continues to explain the information. As time went by the two students were able to finish the homework.

Ceresei closes her book and sighs in relief. She leans back in the chair. "I am glad that you understand the content," Ceresei spoke. Her stomach growls and Balder hears the sound. He lets out a chuckle. "You're hungry. Shall we go get some dinner?" Balder said. Ceresei glances away and nods. Balder stands up and he holds his hand out for Ceresei to take. Ceresei hesitates for a second then takes a hold of his hand. In a swift motion, Balder pulls Ceresei into his arms. He held her close but gave her enough space to feel comfortable.

Ceresei looks at Balder. She was in somewhat of a shock. Ceresei was hoping what Fu had spoken of what would not be true. The god stares into her eyes. "I am happy to have you here. No one else can infatuate me." Balder spoke. He spoke the truth. Ceresei wanted to get away as she places her hands on his shirt. Balder was not scaring her, but the close contact was not pleasant. "Balder...? You..." Ceresei tried to speak. Balder places one hand on her cheek. His eyes never left hers.

"I don't want to put you in any trouble Miss Ceresei. You are a special person to me." Balder said as he inches his face closer to Ceresei's Ceresei tries to push herself away as Balder almost kisses her. Ceresei frees herself and steps away. She could not get attached to him. Balder steps closer and Ceresei steps away. He was able to have her back against the wall. Ceresei was trapped. Balder has both hands on the wall. He intended to trap Ceresei. "Balder. I did save you. I do not worship you. I treat you like a regular person." Ceresei explains as she was ready to escape. "You are someone who I intend to cherish Miss Ceresei," Balder said softly.

" **Cherish me once everyone graduates,"** Ceresei said before she slips away.


	8. Chapter 8

**+Festival Conclusions+**

It was Friday and the school was in a festive mood. Each club was hosting a different activity. Ceresei was dealing with the maid cafe. She was forced into wearing a pink maid's dress. The girl was furious with her classmates. Freya was the tour guide of the whole event. Fu and Ane were the coordinators. Each girl was assigned a role. The gods were entertaining the students. Apollon and Balder were competing in a fishing contest. Takeru was demonstrating his swordsmanship. Thor, Loki, and Tsukito were selling treats. Dionysus was with Ceresei. He wore a waiter's uniform. "This is bull. How did I get stuck with this job?" Ceresei said as she and Dionysus stood in front of the classroom. They welcomed the students into the cafe themed room. A few of the students notice Ceresei's outfit. The stares made the girl feel uncomfortable. Dionysus places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile. "Blame the popular vote. I got stuck with this job as well." He said.

"At least you are wearing pants. I hate dresses and I hate the color pink." Ceresei huffs. Dionysus laughs as he removes his hand. He looks ahead and Ceresei places her hands on her hips. "So tell me about why is he attached to me?" Ceresei said as she watches the students walk on by. Dionysus gives her a glance. He had noticed his brother being attached to the girl. Apollon was the only one who would go to Ceresei at random times of the day. Ceresei did not ignore him or push him away. The god was attached to the human girl for unknown reasons. "He might actually love you." Dionysus gives his answer. Ceresei could only cough. That answer was ridiculous. There was no way Apollon could love her. "His happiness is a normal action coming from his attitude and behavior. Apollon does have an attraction to you. I know that. Even when you aren't around he is concerned for your well-being." Dionysus explains. Ceresei thinks about her situation in silence. She knew she was caught in a love triangle. Before Ceresei could add on to the conversation, Apollon and Balder along with Tsukito walk over to them.

"Sei-san! Brother! How is everything going over here?" Apollon said. Dionysus chuckles and places his hands on Ceresei's shoulders. "Our cute maid has been attracting the students so it's pretty busy in there," Dionysus spoke. Ceresei growls at the compliment. She knew he was teasing her. "Sei-san looks really cute today. Please be our waitress today. I know it'll be fun." Apollon said as he took a hold of Ceresei's hands. Balder's eyes slightly displayed a hint of displeasure. He did not want Apollon being too friendly. He did see Ceresei looking cuter in the dress. The god wanted to flatter Ceresei himself. "Please, Miss Ceresei. We would be honored to be served by you." Balder said. Ceresei could not escape and gives in. She nods. "Fine. I'll show you three to your table. Follow me." Ceresei forces herself to walk into the classroom. The men followed behind. "This place has a bunch of students. The tour guide groups are the same. The statistics are positive for this festival." Tsukito said. Ceresei glances back at him. "Really? It is the first event." She said. Tsukito slightly nods. His expression remains the same. "The activities are running smoothly." He adds. Ceresei finds a free table and she guides the men over to it. The men sit down and Ceresei pulls out a notepad and pen.

"My name is Ceresei and I'll be your server for today. How may I serve you today?" Ceresei said as she was playing the role. "Sei-san, I want some sugar cookies and tea," Apollon said as he looks at the menu. "I would like a cup of juice and a muffin please," Tsukito said. Ceresei writes the orders down. Balder focuses on the menu but glances at Ceresei. Her wearing the costume made him see the girl as a target of his interests. "Ah, I can help you Miss Ceresei. I don't want you doing too much work." Balder says as he stands up. Ceresei nods as she knew refusing his help would not work. The students admired Balder so much that he could not catch a break. Ceresei knew she would not be alone with him with the other gods around. Apollon wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Balder follows Ceresei into the back of the classroom and into the connecting room where all the food and beverages were. Ceresei hands the slip to a student which had the orders written on it. "Here. It isn't too much I hope." Ceresei said. She stood patiently and Balder stood next to her. "You look pretty cute." He said as Ceresei watches the student places the dessert on the plates. "I was forced to wear this. I hate it. I don't even like pink." Ceresei said as she was embarrassed. Balder chuckles and he takes a hold of Ceresei's hand. "Balder, we are in public." Ceresei pulls her hand away. Balder's eyes dull and he grabs her hand once more. He pulls Ceresei close to him and he holds her in his arms. "Balder cut it out. Do you understand that this is not appropriate?" Ceresei said as she looks up at Balder. His eyes were dark. Even his cheerful demeanor was dark.

" _I want you_. Let me hold you like this. It feels right." Balder said. Ceresei sighs and lets the god hold her. "Balder...I am the one to lead everyone to graduation if not then I will be the one to die." Ceresei said softly. Balder's hold on the girl tightened. He could not imagine Ceresei killing herself. "I will not allow it." He said with his voice getting softer. Ceresei smiles and pats his head. 'I promise I won't die. Now let me serve these desserts." She said and Balder releases her. Ceresei grabs the plates and she brings them over to the table. Once the plates were set, Ceresei walks away until Apollon calls her back over, "Eat with us Sei-san. You need a break too." Apollon said and Ceresei shakes her head in refusal. The cafe was busy and she needed to help her fellow classmates. However, Apollon was too persistent with convincing her. Ceresei sat down and she rests her feet.

"So who planned this? Apollon I know it was you. I got stuck in the costume." Ceresei said. Apollon laughs as he picks up a cookie. "It is to increase the student's school spirits. It seems to be working well. All the students attended." Tsukito explains. Apollon eats a cookie and nods. He was happy with the way everything was going. "At least you guys are learning about the humans." Ceresei sighs in relief.

* * *

Hades found Ane and Fu resting outside the performance hall. Ane and Fu were sitting on the bench watching the students enjoy their time. Ane and Fu were wearing business attire. "My god it's busy today. This idea is fun but we are a part of the labor." Ane said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "At least it's not dull," Fu said with a laugh. Hades was walking past the girls not wanting to burden them with his presence. Ane glances in his direction and she calls out to him. Hades glances at Ane. He was quiet. "Hades please come here." Ane not sure if he would approach her. He hesitates for a second then walks over to the girls. "You called me?" Hades asked. "Yes. Are you done for the day? Fu and I were going to get something to eat. You can join us." Ane says with a smile. Hades looks at Ane with a confused expression.

Ane was being nice once again. "Join us Hades. Your nephews are there. I know you must be tired." Fu who was now grinning spoke. She knew Hades was not very social and Ane was the one to convince him. "..." Hades lets out a sigh. If he refused he would be left alone and he would feel bad for denying Ane. He did not understand why Ane communicated with him. Ane disliked seeing Hades by himself. He never asked for the girl's attention. Though he could not refuse her. Ane was polite. She had the patience to deal with him. "Okay. I will go with you." Hades answers. "Great. The festival is supposed to end in a few hours. Let's go eat while we still have the chance." Ane said and the three students begin to walk.

"How is everything on your end?" Ane asks Hades. Hades blinks and responds, "It is fine. I never seen so many humans get entertainment from participating in these activities. I only see them wander into the underworld." "Your life must be boring. We, humans, are entertained by many methods. Next time Apollon drags us to another festival you will have fun." Fu said as she stopped by a booth that was selling masks. She snickers and skips away leaving Hades and Ane alone. Ane was able to guess what Fu was trying to do. "That girl..." Ane sighs. "What's wrong?" Hades asks as he thought of himself to blame. Ane shakes her head. "Fu is just being Fu. It's not important. I plan to talk to her later on tonight." Ane said. She and Hades were quiet. "I apologize," Hades spoke. "Don't apologize. Actually...I wanted to know if you would like to eat lunch with me in the courtyard." Ane said in a casual manner. She did not want to make him feel comfortable. The god was used to being alone.

Interacting with this girl was different. Ceresei was not intimidating though in godship they were siblings. Hades would remember her last words. Freya was shy. Fu was a jokester. Ane was someone different. She was bold but not like Ceresei and Fu. Ane spoke her voice. "...I will go." Hades responds. In truth, he wanted to overcome the feeling of loneliness. Maybe Ane could understand him. A friend from the outside did not sound so bad. "Great! We can learn more about each other as well." Ane was happy to hear Hades accept her offer. This was a start. He was not distant from her. "Great! Oh, I wanted to ask you something else too...is it possible to see ghosts wander around here? I know the students but there is a woman who wanders around at night. I have only seen her a couple of times." Ane said. Hades was interested to hear more. "Let's go to the astronomy club room. Does anyone know about this?" Hades spoke as he could tell Ane was serious.

"Freya. She saw her too." Ane adds as they saw Freya drinking from her bottle of water. "Hey, Freya!" Ane calls the girl over. Freya was on break and she walks over to Hades and Ane. "We need to talk," Hade said. The three students were in the club room. The doors were closed and no one else was around. "This "ghost" as you call it has been roaming the academy at night. When did you first see her?" Hades said as he took a seat on the couch. Ane looks out the window. "That woman has appeared a couple nights ago. I see her standing outside in the courtyard." Ane said. "S-She's also seen in the woods. I saw her there. That woman is dressed in some Greek-like attire. There is no way she's from our time" Freya says as she could remember the sounds of the woman sobbing. It was haunting. "Did anyone have any female friends or lovers?" Ane asks.

Freya leans her back against the wall. "...The one I know who did have a lover is Apollon. There was a woman he fell in love with, but she died and Apollon became depressed." Hades explains. "Zeus must have known," Ane said feeling bad. "He knew. Apollon isolated himself from the other gods for months." Hades said with a soft sigh. Ane watches the students walk around. She looks at the garden and notices the woman standing by the rose bushes. Ane's eyes widen and she gasps. "What?" Freya sees the look on Ane's face and she walks over to the window. Freya sees the woman. "No way. Why is she now?" Freya said. Hades stands up and walks over to look out the window. His eyes noticed the same thing. "That is his dead lover." He confirms it. "Shit. Will the other students notice her?" Ane questions. "No. They can't see her..." Freya answers.

"Who is she going to target?" Ane asks another question. "Doesn't Apollon like Ceresei?" Freya asks trying to figure something out. "Dead ex-lover trying to go after potential new lover. Makes sense." Ane said with a nod. "Spirits...ones who can cling onto the living. Either harm or good can be done to the ones the spirits are attached to. If she sees Apollon around Ceresei then that spirit will possibly become hostile." Hades said as he had witnessed the incident occur before. "So we have to hunt a ghost and keep Ceresei away from Apollon while this goes on." Ane came up with a plan. Freya frowns. She knew this plan would be a difficult one. And the girl was already afraid of ghosts. "If need be you might talk to Zeus about this," Hades suggests. The suggestion made both girls cringe.

"I will do that later." Ane sighs.

Once the festival ended, Ceresei was with everyone in the Student Council room. They were celebrating the success of the festival. Everyone cheers together after Apollon makes a short speech. Ceresei was sitting on the couch. Between Balder and Apollon. Freya sat in a chair. Tsukito stood next to her. Takeru, Thor, and Dionysus were talking. Loki was poking at Fu's mask. Hades and Ane were talking. "My feet hurt," Ceresei complains as she slips off the heels. "At least you didn't have my job. I walked everywhere." Freya said as she picks up a cookie off the dessert tray.

"You did a good job," Tsukito said. "T-Thank you," Freya says softly. "The students were excited by the demonstrations. Next time you will be a part of it, Ane." Takeru says with a smirk. "Heh, I'll gladly beat you," Ane says in confidence. Tsukito saw a friendly rivalry between Ane and his brother. "I can see those two challenging each other nonstop.," Freya said. Tsukito nods in agreement. Heh, eld his pet rabbit in his arms. Freya glances at the animal. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asks. "A boy. Usamaro runs around I usually find him in a classroom." Tsukito said. Freya stares at the rabbit and smiles, "He's cute. I'm not allowed to have pets at home." "Do you want to pet him?" Tsukito asks. Freya nods and pets the rabbit's head. She smiles as the rabbit did not refuse her. "Usamaro likes you," Tsukito said.

"Ha! Ceresei has to wear a funny maid costume all day." Loki laughs as he points to the frills on the apron of Ceresei's costume. Ceresei picks up a shoe and tosses it at the redhead. Loki gets hit in the head and glares at the girl. "It's too fitting. I'll dress up as an officer next time." Ceresei says with a smirk on her face. "Sei-san is good at throwing objects," Apollon said as Ceresei off the thigh-high socks. She rolls them up into a ball. "While you were standing the majority of the time we sold a bunch of sweets." Loki brags. "Let's just hope we don't do this again..." Ceresei yawns.


	9. Chapter 9

**+Ghost Stories+**

It was midnight and everyone was asleep in the dorm rooms. The sounds of nature could be herd and the sounds of a weeping woman. Freya and Ane could hear the sounds as they struggled trying to sleep. The two girls quietly exit their rooms to meet Hades. The three quietly headed to the roof of the building and saw the spirit of a woman wander around. "She's ruining my sleep." Ane said to Hades as she watches the woman. "You ruined mine by snoring." Freya said. Hades sighs as he was curious to figure out where this spirit came from and where she was going.

The night was quiet and it was slow. Nothing seemed to be different until Apollon came into sight. He was walking towards the woman. "Hold on! What is your nephew doing?" Ane asks as she expected everyone else to be sleeping. "..." Hades does not say as word to get a better look at Apollon's face. The god's eyes were empty as he follows the spirit towards the forest. "He's possessed! Let's go stop him!" Hades said and he runs out of the building. Freya and Ane hurry behind him. "Should we wake the others?" Ane asks as they head down the stairs. "Ceresei and Fu. Waking up anymore people will waste time." Hades said as they were on the second floor of the house. "I'll get them!" Freya hurries to the girl's bedroom. Ane and Hades leave the house and follow Apollon into the forest.

"This spirit must be his dead lover. Because she did not attack him." Ane said. "Spirits like her do not need to do much to harm their target. In this case she lures him somewhere then we will just have to find out the rest." Hades said. "So Apollon is possessed, er, somewhat." Ane said as she tries to understand what was happening to the god. Hades and Ane were able to catch up to Apollon and the woman. "Apollon!" Ane calls out to him but he does not respond. Apollon stood in front of the lake for a moment. He stares at the woman. The woman would look at Apollon before she looks at Ane. The instant the woman looks at Ane, the waves of the water rise and attack her. Hades pushes Ane out of the way and gets struck down then dragged into the water. Ane gasps as she fell to the ground. She sits up to see Hades being pulled down into the water. "Shit!" Ane stands up and runs into the water. She dives in to save Hades. Freya, Fu, and Ceresei arrive on the scene to see only Apollon and the woman.

"Where is Ane and Hades?" Freya almost shouts as she saw air bubbles in the water. Apollon does not say a word and he steps further to walk into the water. "The hell!" Ceresei runs over to Apollon and stands in front of him. She grabs his shoulders to get a look at his face. Ceresei saw the emptiness in his eyes. "That ghost is possessing him! And Ane and Hades are gone!" Freya was hysterical as the waves of the water were rising to attack the girls. Fu glares at the woman and she grins. "Give us back our friends. Now." Fu ordered as the tattoo marks on her body began to appear. The red tattoo marks displayed the shape of a flame on her arms. The waves of the water flew down to attack Fu and Freya, but Fu holds her hands out to deflect it.

The water dispersed and Fu looks at the woman. "Freya, stay behind me. Ceresei hurry up and get Apollon back to normal." Ceresei nods and Freya stays behind Fu. "I am going to help too." Freya says as she did not want to be useless in this situation. Freya takes off her shoes and runs into the water. She was going to save Ane and Hades. Fu and the woman were at a stand still with the water attacking the girl. "This isn't Zeus's doing. Crap, Apollon, you need to snap out of it!" Ceresei said and she slaps him across the face. Apollon did not flinch or budge. Ceresei huffs in irritation. "Come on plant god. You can do better than that!" Fu said as she continued to deflect the attacks. "Shut up! Um, er, forgive me." Ceresei hesitates and tries to think of something. An idea came to mind and she cups Apollon's face in her hands. Ceresei sighs then she places her lips against his.

The kiss was deep and Apollon blinks as he snaps out of the trance. The woman notices the kiss then vanishes. Fu falls on her kneed out of exhaustion. Apollon wraps his arms around Ceresei as Ceresei did not stop kissing him. "Okay that's enough. You're normal." Ceresei pushes Apollon away as she saw his eyes. Apollon was back to normal. Freya came out of the water with Ane and Hades. Ane and Hades cough for air. Ane had one arm wrapped around Hades' waist. "What's wrong Sei-san? Why is everyone outside at this time of night?" Apollon asks in a cheerful manner. Everyone looks at Apollon in disbelief.

More so Fu was surprised to see Ceresei act bold. "You...uh, were sleepwalking. Yeah, so we all wound up chasing after you." Ceresei explains as she honestly did not know the whole story. Fu grins and chose not to tell Apollon what just happened. Ane, Freya, and Hades look at each other for a moment giving a hint to not tell Apollon anything. "Ah Sei-san. You'll get sick if you don't hurry and dry off. Everyone needs to do so." Apollon said as he moves Ceresei's bangs away from her face. "Well let's go." Fu said as her tattoos had already disappeared. The students head back to the dorm rooms.

Ceresei and Apollon walked side by side. Fu and Freya follows them from behind. Ane walked with Hades. "You didn't have to save me." Ane said softly as she helped Hades walk. Hades looks at Ane then at Apollon. "I...didn't think and just acted. This spirit does not want anyone around." He explains. "She wanted to take Apollon with her. And we were in her way." Ane added. She was more worried about everyone else. She was thankful for Hades saving her. The girl was going to repay him somehow. "Thanks." Hades mutters as he struggles to admit his gratitude. Ane blinks and shakes her head.

"No need. You helped me first." Ane said. She blushes faintly feeling nervous, "I could have died if you hadn't saved me." Hades notices the girl's awkward behavior and kept his eyes averted from hers. The god was not sure why he pushed her out of the way when the spirit attacked Ane. "You...came to my aid. So we are even." Hades said. Fu and Freya were silent as they could only pay attention to Apollon. "Sei-san. I am glad to have everyone here. Please take it easy." Apollon spoke as Ceresei was ringing the water out of her shirt. The fabric of her pajama top was now translucent.

"Yeah until I take a dip in the damn lake. We all are soaked. I'm skipping classes today." Ceresei said as she suspected something being suspicious. All the girls were awake. Fu had just fought what had seemed to be a ghost. Ane and Hades could have drowned if it had not been for Freya. Everything was not making sense. "Are you sure Sei-san?" Apollon asked as he was worried. "Well all of us are wet and we will not work well with little sleep. So we all are calling in sick." Ceresei explains as her mood was back to normal with the irritation. She guessed Apollon could not remember a thing as he did not know why everyone was here.

* * *

The next night started off normal as everyone was asleep except for the girls, Hades, and Dionysus. Freya, Ane, and Hades needed to explain the situation to Fu, Ceresei, and Dionysus. Everyone met in Ane's and Freya's room. "This ghost or spirit as you girls address it as is Apollon's dead lover. This one was a special one." Dionysus said in response to Ane and Freya explaining the whole story to him and the others. "Didn't your brother have lovers before? He is a pretty boy." Fu said as she sat on Freya's bed. "The past lovers turned into plants. This woman didn't." Dionysus adds. "That ghost did not want any of us trying to save Apollon. She attacked us." Ane said as she glanced at Hades then Freya and Fu. Ceresei stood by the window staring at the moon.

"Well she possibly hates me the most. I kissed him." Ceresei coughs the last sentence. Everyone stares at her. "I had a talk with Zeus today. Her name is Cassandra. She goes by Cassandra the Seer." Ceresei began, "That woman was given a gift. A power that's not meant for a human. Once she used it she killed herself. Apollon was depressed for a long time." "So...Cassandra is trying to contact Apollon." Freya said. "And she's trying to kill us. What the hell do we do now?" Fu asked. Dionysus and Hades take a moment to think and fall silent. The gods could not make the situation in any way more dangerous. Ceresei was the only girl who could save Apollon. "I will handle it." Ceresei said softly. "Not alone. I'm going to help out." Fu insisted.

She did not want to see Ceresei take the chance of getting hurt. Fu also wanted to fight that ghost again. Her powers were awakening slowly. "I-I want to help too. That ghost could be more powerful than we thought." Freya explains. "If this is the answer then it is best to lure Cassandra out and figure out her intentions. I suggest Ceresei to stay with Apollon in case he starts wandering off." Hades said. "If you girls confront her then I will help." Dionysus said. Ane nods and the sounds of a weeping woman could be heard. "Damn...Freya come with me." Fu said and she leaves the room to find Cassandra. Freya follows her from behind. "Cassandra is here." Freya says as the two girls did not need the ghost trying to call Apollon.

Ceresei and Hades headed to Apollon's room. The two students were in a hurry to find the god. As they were in his room, Apollon stood in silence. He was once again in a trance. "The hell we made it in time, but we can't let him escape." Ceresei said as she blocked the door. Hades quickly walks to the window. Freya and Fu stood in front of Cassandra in the courtyard. The two girls stood a few feet away from the ghost. "Why? Why are you after Apollon?" Freya questions. The woman did not speak. She had a solemn expression on her face. "Look. You can't drown us this time so explain yourself." Fu demanded as she was prepared to fight. "What are you girls...? You two aren't human..." Cassandra spoke. Fu and Freya glance at each other then look back at her. "How do you know that?" Freya asks. "..." Cassandra does not answer. "Where is Apollon?" She changes the subject. "He's busy. Now tell us why you are after him." Fu answer as she was getting impatient. "I must speak to him." Cassandra said with hesitation. "Did we...scare you last night? If so I apologize." Freya said as she felt bad.

"It is alright. But that girl, the one who kissed him, does he love her?" Cassandra said. "I-I can't say. I don't know." Freya says the truth. She could not give Cassandra an immediate answer. "I saw something that was troubling. In order to avoid it from occurring I killed myself." Cassandra explains as she held her hands together. Fu and Freya could only listen to her. Fu knew something and she kept her mouth shut.

" **Sei-san?"  
**

" **Yes."  
**

" **Do you have anyone that you love?"**

" **What? Why ask me this?"**

" **Have you ever been close to someone?"**

" **I...no, I refuse to."**

"But...I..."

" **You what Apollon?"**

Ceresei watches Apollon slowly approach her. His expression was depressing and Apollon was now standing in front of her. "Will you let me love you?" Apollon asks. Ceresei looks at Hades as she was not sure what to say. Hades spoke up, "Why choose...Sei-san, Apollon?" "Sei-san is special. She won't disappear. I...admire her strength. I..." Apollon began to explain. As he continues to talk, Apollon's eyes were back to normal. "Sei-san, you can't leave!" He pulls Ceresei into a hug. The god was shaking. He was afraid of losing his friend. Apollon held Ceresei tight and close in his arms. "I love you Sei-san! I don't want you to die! If you...! If you disappear-" Apollon spoke with tears running down his cheeks. Ceresei kept her mouth shut and let Apollon hold her. She knew he was back to normal and allowed Apollon to sob. "Who is Cassandra? Is she the one that you love dearly?" Ceresei questions.

Apollon hesitates to answer as his grip loosens. "She was my..." Apollon began to speak. Ceresei gave Apollon a look that made him immediately answer. "She was the one I considered special. I..she died because of me. I killed her." Apollon said and Ceresei places her hands on his cheeks. "Why do you love me then?" Ceresei asks. The question Ceresei asked was something Apollon could not answer. He still had feelings for Cassandra and yet he developed feelings for Ceresei. He was in love with two people. A dead woman and a woman who was a god reincarnate.

* * *

"You want to talk to him? That's it?" Freya questions Cassandra.

"Yes, but it is difficult trying to speak with him. I need your help if you are okay with this." Cassandra said softly.

Fu nods and crosses her arms. "What is needed from us...?" She asked.

* * *

The second day began with Ceresei and Freya talking to Thoth. The three were in the library. "So if I let that ghost possess me and she can settle things with Apollon then it will be over? You know...this idea sucks. Have Fu or Ane get possessed." Ceresei said as she sat down at the table. Thoth slams his hand down on the table. The sound startled all of the students except Ceresei. "That boy likes you and you are the only one who can fix this problem. Why be bothered by a ghost? You are a goddess so do your duty." Thoth said as his face was only a few inches from Ceresei's. "Tch. I'm not...fine. I will deal with this crap." Ceresei gave up. Thoth nods then leaves the room. Ceresei sighs as Tsukito and Takeru approach her. "What's with Thoth and you talking about a ghost?" Takeru asks. "A-Ah, um, well..." Freya stammers as she did not expect Takeru and Tsukito to be here.

"Don't hide it. Apollon has been acting odd and it's obvious. He's not as cheerful." Takeru pointed out. Freya and Ceresei flinch. Takeru and Tsukito definitely were suspicious. "The one night I saw you and Ane return to your room. You both were drenched." Tsukito said and Freya flinches once more. Ceresei narrows her eyes. "Okay...sit down and we will talk." She said. Tsukito and Takeru took a seat in the vacant chairs. "Apollon's dead lover has been wandering around the school. She is requesting me to use my body in order to talk to him. Also, that night we had complications. However...we might need your help. If you guys are interested that is." Ceresei said. "Takeru, Ceresei has to meet this ghost out by the lake. If you could accompany Ane, Hades, Fu, and Dionysus then it would be appreciated. You too Tsukito. I can't swim well if she tries to drag anyone into the water again." Freya explains. "She's that dangerous?" Takeru asks surprised. "Ane and Hades almost drowned." Ceresei answers.

"Fu fought her." Freya adds. "...We will help." Tsukito said. He did not know the details but he could not see the girls get hurt. "Brother." Takeru spoke. "You need help then we will offer it. I do not want any obstacles in our way." Tsukito said. Freya smiles. She was happy to hear this. Ceresei nods. This night was going to be a long one.

As planned, Ceresei and Cassandra met at the lake, Hades, Fu, and Ane were with Apollon to make sure he did not hurt himself. Freya, Takeru, Tsukito, and Dionysus hid in the trees. They did not trust Ceresei being along with the spirit. Ceresei was prepared to fight if necessary. "You are Apollon's current lover." Cassandra said. Ceresei scoffs and shakes her head in protest. That title was annoying from the start. "...I am more so his crush. What do you want from him? He is still attached to you." Ceresei spoke getting straight to the point. The spirit smiled as she knew Apollon was definitely interested in Ceresei. "I need him to move on. To do this...I need your help." Cassandra said as she was not sure if Ceresei would easily accept the idea.

"Possession. I get it. You can do it and pass on. Although if you endanger my body or Apollon then we will have issues." Ceresei said. Cassandra walks up to Ceresei and she fades away. Ceresei silently walks away to find Apollon. As Ceresei was possessed she met Apollon in the courtyard. She saw him stare at the moon. "Apollon." Ceresei speaks but it was with Cassandra's voice. Apollon turns around to see Ceresei but also Cassandra. "Sei-san...no, Cassandra. Why are you here?" Apollon asks. Ceresei smiles gently. "I came here to free you. Apollon, you shouldn't blame yourself over my death. The future was not going to let us be together. If I hadn't died it would have been worse for the both of us." Ceresei explains. "I...I'm sorry." Apollon said as he fell on his knees.

The god never knew why Cassandra died. Ceresei looks down at Apollon and she kneels down to place her hands on his cheeks. "Please do not cry anymore. You love Ceresei, right? She appears to be worried about you. The girl cares for you." Ceresei spoke and Apollon gasps. He was surprised. Ceresei did not seem to worry about anyone openly. She kept her feelings to herself. "This girl's fate is a tragedy unless you save her. It is possible for her to love you but you must not love us the same." Ceresei finishes. "You do love her, right?" "I do." Apollon answers as he spoke the truth. Ceresei giggles and hugs him. "Thank you Apollon." Ceresei said before Cassandra leaves her body. Apollon saw Ceresei collapse and he catches her in his arms.

"Sei-san...thank you." He says as Ceresei was unconscious. Ane, Freya, and the others approach them. Everyone else gathers as well. "Apollon, are you normal now? No more ghost calling right?" Fu questions. "That spirit is at peace now. So we will not hear from her again." Hades said. Apollon looks down at Ceresei and he places a kiss on her forehead.

" _Everything will be okay."_


End file.
